The return of a Hero
by Qu7u
Summary: Potter never made it to Hogwarts. Upon investigation, it is found the house has been burned down three years ago. Now, Severus is in his late 40's and the brat still hasn't been found. The order is searching for Horcruxes and the Dark Lord didn't come back. Yet. All is about to get mixed up when Severus' carbon copy appears in Hogwarts. Only... he has green eyes. SLASH! MPREG! AU!
1. Meeting the brat

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Potter never made it to Hogwarts. Upon investigation, it is found the house has been burned down three years ago. Now, Severus is in his late 40's and the brat still hasn't been found. The order is searching for Horcruxes and the Dark Lord didn't come back. Yet. All is about to get mixed up when Severus' carbon copy appears in Hogwarts. Only... he has green eyes._

 **WARNING:**

 **SLASH! MPREG! AU! Mentions of rape! Graphic sexual content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 / Meeting the brat**

* * *

.

Severus Snape was a very grumpy man, not to mention nearing his fifties. When he was young he was a needed spy for the light side but now? No one has given a damn for so many years.

Alright, Albus and maybe Minerva cared a little.

But that was it.

He still remembered that fateful start of a new school year all those years ago. Everything had been set up, for the young Potter prince had been expected to start his schooling. Headmaster had a very original but quite lengthy plan to instil the boy grew up to have a big heart and unshakable will to protect with just the right friends. Saving the Philosopher's stone was supposed to be his first task. Flamel had reluctantly lent his most prized Philosopher's stone to Dumbledore, of course, the man had no idea what his old friend intended to use it for. Traps were set and Quirrel started to act suspiciously. Everything was ready, even Severus agreed to play his role – after long hours of heated persuasion from the headmaster.

The reason he agreed?

Severus knew he would have treated the boy as Dumbledore wanted anyway. He hated the name itself for it represented most of his worst memories he had of Hogwarts. James bloody Potter ruined his years at the school, even had some doing in breaking his and Lily's friendship, constantly targeting him with his annoying thugs… four on one.

Brave Gryffindors my arse.

The list could go on and Severus expected the boy to be the same arrogant brat as his father had been with his presumptuous behaviour and the thought he owned everything his eyes laid upon.

How wrong he was.

That year, the magical world has gone through rough times.

Harry Potter wasn't at the starting feast.

No student has ever written a letter so fast as back then. It was like an invisible force came down upon Hogwarts and its staff. Severus himself along with the deputy headed to get some answers right after the sorting ended.

There was a big problem though.

The house that was supposed to be the brat's home was at the level with the ground. They asked around, knocking at neighbours' door, claiming to be distant relatives.

The reality was cruel.

"There was a gas explosion one night, the fire spread everywhere, no one survived. I'm sorry."

No one really wanted to talk to them after that sentence. After all… the fire happened so long ago, why would the relatives only come now looking for answers?

Minerva had been devastated, therefore she asked where the family is buried, that she was a distant relative of the nephew the Dursleys had taken in.

"What nephew?"

Severus didn't find it weird, Potter was raised as their son, then, a Dursley, wasn't he?

"There was only one boy, Dudley, no one named Harry ever lived there with them."

They didn't know what to do since not a single person could remember their saviour. Going from home to home, asking the same things all over again was very painful for the deputy, she had a bad feeling about it.

Was he taken by a Death Eater? To be trained and prepared to join the Dark Lord upon his return?

Was that the reason nobody remembered the Potter boy?

Everyone must have been obliviated.

Then, a young boy of about 12 years opened the door, saying his mother was already asleep.

"Ehm… yeah, I don't know about any Harry but Dudley was my best friend. We spent a lot of time together and sometimes… he said something about a freak living under the stairs. I didn't understand then and I still don't now but maybe that was that Harry you've been asking about." Pierre was the child's name.

Was it possible?

The boy who lived to be abused?

No way.

Severus had to drag crying Minerva back to the castle back then. They relayed to Dumbledore what they found out. Other people were sent and after a week there was one message. In the ruins, only three bodies were identified.

The boy was still alive.

Somewhere.

Either taken by a Death Eater or running alone somewhere.

Everybody looked. Entire England tried to find the young Potter but the only thing they knew about his appearance?

That he has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

No photos.

No memories,

only those of a toothy toddler.

It was a big blow but things calmed down as the years went by. People believed he had hit his head and has amnesia living happily oblivious to magical Britain.

There were even some claiming to be Harry Potter, idiots.

Dumbledore kept looking, his heart rate spiking every now and then when a new hope has arisen. They blamed him for putting the child in the Dursley's care and never checking up on him. That first year, Quirrell has been subdued by the headmaster and sent to prison after he was separated from his master.

Albus killed the Dark Lord's soul piece.

He figured out Voldemort was planning to come back through the soul pieces he created.

That year, few chosen members of the Order found out about the Horcruxes.

Thus, the search began.

The diary has been detected by the new ward Dumbledore added after he located the Horcrux in Rowena's diadem.

When Black got the news about Harry missing or possibly being dead, he escaped Azkaban prison, searching out his long-lost friend Remus Lupin. After a thorough inspection under the Veritaserum, he was taken to the headmaster.

Yet another mistake Albus regretted.

He should have called for the trial to take place back then.

Everyone deserved the benefit of a doubt.

Even the one who was thought to be a Death Eater.

Well, better late than never.

A trial had been set up in the proximity of the following week and the dog man had walked free out of the courtroom since he was finally declared innocent.

He was no contribution to the order though.

He refused to look for other Horcruxes and threw himself into the search of his godson instead.

Years went by as Severus tried to gather information on those spiteful objects. Helga's cup was beyond reach for them since it's been held in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange and no one had been insane enough to try and rob the Gringotts.

Albus tried to negotiate with the goblins.

To no avail.

They would not be placated.

Or bribed.

They wouldn't trade even for the sword of Gryffindor.

When Severus reached his fortieth birthday they already knew there was supposed to be seven Horcruxes because they finally forced Slughorn to talk.

But even to this very day… still… a lot of them was missing.

They were no wiser where the others could be. They could detect it upon feeling the awful aura but that was all. They couldn't find a spell or create a map that would show the way, they were at loss.

But.

Severus was about to be fifty in a few years come…

And the Dark Lord has yet to return.

That on its own has been great.

The young Potter would be 27 if he was still alive but Severus didn't believe so.

He would have heard if a Death Eater took him. They would gloat about teaching the boy for the Dark Lord or killing him.

So…

The boy must have ended up on the streets and no 8-year-old could have hoped to survive to reach adulthood. Not throughout the cold weather of Britain.

…

The first years arrived. It was exactly the same each year. This time, something just had to be wrong.

Well…. Not wrong per se.

Those little devils walked up to the Sorting hat and got sorted, quite normally.

Then that boy showed up.

He was quite tall for an eleven-year-old not to even mention his expressionless face. He seemed very composed, eyes sharp - watching closely and taking everything in.

 _A muggleborn._

Severus knew just by watching the child. He was in for trouble. Black hair loosely fell down almost to his shoulders, covering up most of the right side of his face. His features were rather pointy and his presence all but screamed – intimidating!

The boy's body language said very clearly that he was strained but confident and various of his surroundings. Legs were making sure quick steps towards the deputy who was trying not to gawk at the child.

To cut it short, if it wasn't for the kid's deep green eyes and a rather 'not abnormally large' nose, he could have claimed to be Severus' exact but smaller copy.

Christopher Gabriel Porter.

It would have been rather amusing… watching the student body freeze in shock upon seeing the young boy if... Severus hadn't been in the same state as all of them. All the students were sure that this was their most hated Potions teacher's son.

 _The boy is going to get flopped by everyone without a chance of explanation._

"Slytherin!"

 _Great job, hat._

Severus was getting too old for all this drama around teenagers. Spelling the Slytherin emblem onto the boy's clothes Severus looked around with his death glare, that made everybody shut up.

The sorting continued.

…

"You are all ridiculous." Snapped Severus upon entering the staff meeting. Everyone has already been seated but instead of some harmless chat as they used to do, they were all talking about Severus and his 'supposed' son.

"You have to admit the resemblance is too curious. You forget most of us have been here when you first came to the school." Said professor Flitwick, shrugging as if it didn't really matter to him, he was just interested whether the boy really was his colleague's son.

"That's right, I even went and dug out an old photograph of you and Lily, that she gave me." Added Minerva while she took the photo out, putting it in the middle of the table. "Were you to drink a de-aging potion you would have looked like twins." And she spoke the truth. Now that Severus saw his old self in a picture and remembered Mr. Porter's face, he had to admit it was weird.

"It's impossible." Demanded the Potions Master again, shaking his head with a frown. They just didn't get it, he could not have a son.

"Well… accidents happen. A one-night stand can always go wrong." Dropped Hooch without judgement. She did the same thing after all…, well, she was more careful than her colleague it seemed.

"I have never in my life shared a bed with a woman. And all my lovers were mere muggles. It's simply not possible." Declared Severus in a low hiss, surprising most of the staff. He didn't mean for them to find out but he wanted them to stop. This wasn't their business, the child was just similar to him, that was all.

"Someone could have forced you then have your memory wiped out. Or they had simply knocked you out, taking your sperm. Today's people are crazy." The matron was right about that one. With all of those inter-family marriages, children just weren't born. There was no new blood since muggleborns rarely ever married into a pureblood family. The last noticeable case has been of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger a year prior. But Severus suspected it was a marriage for benefits and not for love. Granger now had the power of a pureblood name on her side and Weasley had someone willing to shag him.

Well… if it worked, then why not?

"I understand your concern but what do you suggest that I do? Shall I perhaps, ask the boy himself if he knows whether I am his father? Or… do I go to his parents demanding answers, just why is it so that their son looks just like my carbon copy?" The sneer just showed without his consciousness as everyone cast their eyes away. "Didn't think so." It was a very uncomfortable situation and no one could exactly feel his shoes.

Dumbledore made an appearance just then, therefore, the discussion was over as they started talking about those year's upcoming events.

But Severus was lost in thought about the young boy from his house. He couldn't just let the thought go now that he started _really_ thinking about it. The boy looked like him. He even spoke like him. He hated being the centre of attention preferring to read somewhere alone in the corner. Curious and studious, researching further topics then he was supposed to. Not a Ravenclaw though, since he didn't starve for all the knowledge, he only wanted to know more about topics that interested him. His favourite subjects were Potions and Herbology where he showed great talent and understanding of the material. He abided the rules and tried to evade any quarrels. He completely ignored any insults or accusations of being Severus' son this past two months.

He was an interesting person on his own.

And Severus made his decision, he would brew the Potion that would show him the truth. Rather know he was being ridiculous than wonder forever more whether he really had a son,

right?

Now he just had to figure out how to get the final ingredient.

…

One evening Severus set out to walk around the dungeons. He did that from time to time to ensure his Slytherins came back to the common room before the curfew actually began.

"Mrs. Grayson. I would advise you to say goodbye to your companion and head back to your common room. Mr. Therson, this goes for you as well. Professor Flitwick may not be waiting at the entrance of your common room but rest assured that I will." Looking both of them in the eye he nodded before wishing them good night. "Do not make me take away any unnecessary house points."

Then he continued with his walk.

"Snape! Hey, Snape? Can't you hear me?" Severus cringed when he heard his surname said with such malice. Who would dare?! Turning around the corner he stopped when the young redheaded boy and his friends rounded on his younger copy.

"My surname is Porter. Me and Professor Snape are not related in any way. How many times do I have to say that before your oversimplified minds understand?" The boy was hilarious but was it really clever to bait them?

"I guess your mother is an unfaithful bitch, wouldn't you say? Snape?" Smirking again, the boy thought how clever he was.

"I wouldn't know. I've only ever had a father, Gabriel Porter who I take very much after." Christopher was very composed and confident, quite calm too. Like he couldn't be hurt.

 _This child had been brought up very well._

"Whatever Snape, just tell your daddy to lay off of us and you won't have any problems, right?" The boy was unbelievable. Severus wanted to wait before the situation uncoiled a little bit, he was very curious about Mr. Porter after all. That didn't change the fact that Mr. Feuerson crossed the line. Did he really believe he would allow abuse? And on his own son, should Mr. Porter turn out to actually be his?

"Are you that daft? You look a lot different than your brothers, does that make you adopted or what?" Smirked Christopher. He got used to people talking about him but he loved his father so why should he admit to a lie? He wasn't Professor Snape's son. He may look like one but he wasn't.

This sentence was all it took for the redhead to get furious. He had doubts himself since all of his brothers looked different than him but similar to each other. Christopher just managed to hit a very sore spot, how unfortunate.

"You little shit! Get him!"

Severus was about to stop them when those three idiots made a move toward his Slytherin. Christopher managed to avoid them without difficulty though.

"Stop it, you'll only hurt yourselves." Advised Christopher, still getting away from every possible hit. He was amazing, too fast and agile for them to catch.

"Coward!"

"Am I? I would say it's exactly the other way around, wouldn't you say so?" He wasn't even smirking but Feuerson got still angrier if that was possible. This time, Christopher didn't dodge. He blocked.

Severus heard a bone snap.

"FUCK!"

The older boy held his hand as few tears escaped his eyes. "I'll kill you!" He snarled, going for his wand. The other two did the same, all three of them firing a spell.

"Protego."

But Severus wasn't the only one to say that. Christopher protected himself too since the shield shone and held even after those three spells hit it.

"Fighting in the corridors I see."

Severus must have fought off a vicious laugh that was threatening to come out once he saw their scared faces. "Don't even try, I saw the whole thing." Snarled the Potions Master, making the assaulters almost pee themselves. "Mr. Porter. I believe you can find your common room?"

"Yes, sir." Firm, short, confident.

"Good. I shall see you tomorrow evening for detention since you are outside your common room after curfew." With that said he was about to deal with two idiotic Hufflepuffs and one even more moronic Gryffindor.

"I do not agree with the detention, sir. I was heading to the common room when I was delayed by those three. Since you've seen it all you must admit I was stopped against my will." The brat had some nerve! Severus saw red. He was right of course but this was the only way to get to know the brat a little. And find out who his parents were. Severus never slept with a woman but that doesn't mean, he wasn't a victim of one.

This way, he could take the boy's blood without his notice and test it.

"I do not care, Mr. Porter. You should have expected to be delayed and not rush back at the last possible second, therefore, you have detention. Is that explanation acceptable?" Growled Severus, the child should not test him.

"Very well, sir. I still do not agree with your reasoning but I shall be there tomorrow." With that, the brat disappeared into the corridor.

Severus was angry.

A vicious smirk crossed his face when he looked at the other three students. Collecting their wands, he beckoned to them to follow him.

Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

.

* * *

Okay, I hoped you enjoyed this!

Please, review!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Till next time!**

 **.**

 **See you!**


	2. Thievery is not appreaciated

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

 **WARNING:**

 **SLASH! MPREG! AU! Mentions of rape! Graphic sexual content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 / Thievery is not appreciated**

* * *

.

Christopher wasn't very cheerful about his upcoming detention since he knew he wasn't supposed to have got one. For a few minutes after the encounter with his so-called 'father', Chris thought about writing to his dad.

He was always told not to take anything from others even adults. His dad was very firm about cherishing his son and giving him the best. He was taught about discipline and he was allowed to play too but there was no room for bullying in their house. That had been made clear from the start.

Christopher had never been punished physically, his father rather talked to him, explained why his behaviour was unacceptable. Then he would be forced to the same lines over and over again for the whole week.

 _I must be considerate towards other children, they have feelings too._

 _Always be polite towards adults, if there's a problem, tell your father._

 _Keep your grades acceptable or there will be fewer privileges._

The list went on and on. He was writing lines since he could remember but he was glad for it. He knew his dad meant well and it was whole loads better than having a sore bottom. Plus, it really helped to improve his writing and furthered the vocabulary.

Christopher loved his father, that was the only reason he didn't ignore those boys from the previous day. No one would go and tattle he wasn't his father's son without consequences.

Christopher wrote home regularly.

Each week at least, or more if he was answering his dad's letter. He wrote about Hogwarts and the classes he liked but he didn't mention anything about everyone believing professor Snape to be his father. A few mentions about the lack of afternoon activities had his dad writing back, urging him to exercise more and try to keep up with muggle education.

Christopher was a very bright child, starting school at five instead of the regular – six. He jumped another class when he was eight since he grasped the material quickly and let himself be moved to the higher class. He was considering to have himself re-examined again but then the Hogwarts' acceptance letter came.

His dad told him it was Christopher's decision.

Then the weird man from the Ministry of Magic told him that his magic was too strong to remain untrained. That there was the possibility of it killing him prematurely once he reached maturity.

The decision was made.

His father let it up to him but it was clear he was afraid his son would choose the 'Muggle' world as wizards called it. He wasn't overly attached to his old school and since they moved to the neighbourhood only a year prior, he didn't have many friends he could miss.

What did he have to lose?

His dad was a little sad upon hearing it was a boarding school but it was definitely better than keeping his son with the knowledge he could die sooner because his magic remained uncontrolled.

Even though Christopher chose magic, his father asked him to keep up with normal school too, since he knew his son was clever enough to have the education of both worlds.

Chris didn't mind, he was actually glad he could read more books that were part of the normal world – something he was used to. He was also rather relieved when he found out his dad bought him books that would help him learn the languages. He loved speaking French and Spanish though he was no native speaker – yet.

But there was a time when Chris wavered at going to Hogwarts.

No electronics.

His music player had to stay home as well as his mobile phone.

Every app he downloaded for further studying and games to keep him occupied at the new school had to stay home, lest he risked losing the gadget entirely when it was met with magic.

His dad was sad too since they couldn't video chat but there were still the owls.

They bought two of the fastest and strongest there were, therefore, the letters could be delivered immediately. Each of them kept one.

The start was quite hard for Christopher.

New school.

New world.

New words and terms.

The consciousness of his own power.

But also new possibilities.

There weren't many jobs he could choose from but he knew he wanted to become a healer once he knew what they did. He always wanted to become a doctor, now he could become a healer.

And maybe… once he was a fully trained wizard, he could become a normal doctor too.

It didn't matter now.

He has never been in detention before and he was a little angry that his own head of house gave him one when he wasn't at fault. He refused to write to his dad though. Professor Snape was bullying the children but he has never made a comment about Christopher.

He didn't even consider his presence least of all target him but that detention just didn't sit well with the young boy. He refused to write to his dad about it, though, not unless it became serious.

His dad could make a movie scene out of it.

He would avoid that if he could.

Taking a deep breath, he checked the time and knocked. He was five minutes early, just to be sure he wasn't late.

It was a while before the voice of his Potions professor replied.

"Come in."

So, he did. Taking the class in, he noticed the three boys from yesterday's encounter. They were vigorously scrubbing the filthy cauldrons. They had to have been there for hours already.

"Good evening, sir."

Nodding his head a little Christopher closed the door, came over to the man's desk and waited for further instructions.

"Good evening, Mr. Porter. I am glad you decided to grace us with your presence. Now, your detention shall be spent on preparing the ingredients for tomorrow's classes. It is all set with the instructions, please, get to it." Beckoning with his hand to the desk in the first row that held at least twenty bottles.

"Yes, sir." With that and a small nod, Chris headed over to the desk and rolled his sleeves up. Most of the ingredients were to be cut, that would be quick, he thought. Although each of them was to be cut differently, he knew he would be finished in the next hour.

He was good with knives.

"You three, detention is over! I will see you tomorrow. Right after you are done with your classes." Snarled the Potions Master, towards those idiots who were still washing cauldrons.

"Yes, sir." All of them said, without so much as an eye-roll, they knew they would get another load of detention if they complained. "Goodnight, sir."

After they left, Severus pretended to read the essays meanwhile he waited and watched Christopher, eager for him to make a mistake. As the minutes went by, he quickly realized this wasn't going to work. The boy was handling the knife even better than Severus himself!

He was working very fast but every slice was precise.

 _He'll be done in 30 minutes if he keeps the pace and he doesn't seem to be tiring. Is he a damn chef?!_

Severus was very irritated at this fact. His plan was going to go out of the window if he let the boy continue.

Then he got another idea.

He hated the idea.

But there was no other way.

The Potions Master called magic to his aid. He wasn't very good at wandless casting but he could do something. Therefore, he wasn't surprised when he heard a low hiss as the knife cut through flesh when it flew from the child's hand.

It was only a small cut, but a drop of blood was all he needed.

"Stop it!" Hurled Severus when the boy went to stuck his finger inside his mouth, thus almost destroying his plan.

"Why? It's just a cut." He was about to put the thumb in his mouth anyway but the professor stopped him by catching his hand.

"It's disgusting." Snarled the man, then waved his wand, vanishing the blood. He didn't vanish it, though. In fact, he just moved it to a different place, precisely to an empty vial on his desk. "Idiot boy." Murmured the professor, healing the cut immediately.

"I am not disgusting, nor am I an idiot." Said Christopher, taking his hand from Severus' hold. He didn't have anything personal against the teacher but he was not going to let this pass. His father wanted him to defend himself and he was going to do just that.

"And how would you call your rushing and cutting yourself in the process? If that's not idiocy I do not know what is." With that, Severus turned around, grabbed the bottle and put a lid on it, he would brew the potion tonight.

He had to know.

"Stop belittling me. I didn't cut myself. I consider myself quite handy with knives as I've enjoyed cooking since I was 6 years old." Explained Christopher, crossing his hands over his chest once he had the man's attention.

 _Did I just make a mistake?_

 _No, he doesn't know._

 _He's just bluffing._

 _And what if he knew?_

 _There is no one to prove him true._

"You've given me detention without a reason. That's the first time you've let a student prepare ingredients instead of washing cauldrons. The knife didn't slip nor did I miss. I felt magic manipulate it for a split second, professor, and I am not unaware that it came from you. I assume you took the blood since you wouldn't let me lick it off." Christopher was right on the spot and he knew it by the look in those black eyes.

He was suspicious since the detention and when it turned up to be totally different than what he heard everyone talking about, he watched everything. He didn't think the man would hurt him but when the knife cut him, he had his assumptions. Therefore, he tried to put it in his mouth, waiting for the man's reaction. He was a good actor, one must leave him that, but Christopher was better at psychological analysation.

Even his dad had no idea, Chris knew he was gay. He wanted his father to tell him himself, that's why he didn't say anything.

"Why do you need my blood? A potion perhaps? But what kind?" Thinking out loud, Christopher sent his professor a hard stare.

 _He is too good. He's no child but a damn detective! Crap!_

"I believe I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr. Porter, please, continue with your detention." Urged Severus, sitting behind his desk once again.

"Give me the blood, and I will." The boy wasn't going to back down.

"Excuse me?!" Severus was not going to be intimidated by the brat. He was a Snape for Merlin's sake, he was the worst nightmare of many generations he would not get beaten by a brat.

"If that is the way you want to play it let it be so. I shall inform the headmaster, then write a letter to my father, explaining the situation. I've read about blood and its importance, professor, you are going to sink deeper than the abyss, unless you give me my blood back or destroy it." The boy was good. Very good but Severus had no reason to give in to his threats. The headmaster would protect him once he explained the situation and what could a mere muggle father do to him?

"You saw me vanish the blood, I do not know who gave you this idea or whether it is a prank, but I suggest you stop now and continue with your detention." Severus could play this game too and no brat could bully him into submission. He saw the boy waver, hope crawled into his heart but then… he saw it in those green eyes. The certainty that started to show in them as if something in Severus' black wells assured the boy in his decision.

"Very well. Goodbye, professor." And with that, Chris took a hold of the door handle.

"Your detention is not finished, Mr. Porter." Hissed Snape from behind him.

"I think you find it is. It has been an hour and the school regulations say that no detention is allowed to be longer than 45 minutes with the maximum of one detention a day. Didn't you know?" And then the boy was gone.

 _That brat! Who the hell reads the school regulations anyway?!_

 _But he is good._

 _I wouldn't mind a son like that._

Shaking his head, Severus let out a deep breath, then he locked the classroom along with his office and headed to his private lab. He had the ingredients ready, he only had to start and actually brew.

 _This is going to be one long night._

"Severus, can I come through?" Dumbledore's head hovered in the green flames of his fireplace, his face sported a disturbed expression.

 _Great, did that brat really blow it out of proportions?_

"Of course, Albus, I am rather busy now, though." He was just adding the boy's blood, hoping he would be left alone to brew but then he heard the man's steps.

"Severus, what have you done?" Asked the headmaster, sad eyes fixed on the vial that still held a small amount of blood. "You know this is considered a serious offence. You could go to Azkaban for this." The old man felt really exhausted when he warned his ex-student, he didn't want him to suffer any more than he already was. Albus knew Lily's death hurt Severus more than her marriage to James. He was also aware Severus felt some guilt over Harry Potter and his life even though he denied it and kept saying he hated the child. To top it off he was betrayed by his lover years ago, too. Now… Albus had no idea, what was his Potions Master thinking, stealing a child's blood like that and getting caught.

"I had to check, Albus. He could be mine and I wouldn't know, I just wanted to be sure." Explained Severus, adding the ground root of Asphodel, he kept stirring.

"You think he is your son." Exhaled the old man with a small smile, he hoped Severus would find happiness. If not in a lover, then maybe in a son? They would know before midnight.

"He looks just like me. I didn't really see it but when Minerva took out the picture, it was undeniable." Admitted the cold man with a peaceful look on his face. Potions could always calm him down, he wasn't even anxious about the answer. Something was telling him he had a son.

And he believed it, he just needed a clarification to act on it.

"I understand your desire to find out the truth but wasn't there another way?" Murmured the headmaster, he hated when Severus put himself in danger.

"If I talked to the father, he would refuse to test him out of fear I indeed could be his son's true father. The mother is dead, or so the child believes. I can't demand the test since he is the boy's guardian and no one is going to shift it to me, take him away from the environment he knows. I would have to wait until the boy's 17, then ask his permission. Since he seems to love his father, I don't suppose I'd get it, I wouldn't know, just debate and regret I hadn't try a different way. Therefore, I am doing that now." Taking the potion off the fire, Severus counted the seconds, then threw in the horns of Bicorn.

"I know but couldn't you have done it without the boy finding out? He said he was going to drag his father into this, that could mean a real problem, you know." Warned the headmaster but Severus only smirked.

"Please, what can a muggle do? I know you protect them at every turn and that we hide from them but do not think they are more intelligent or powerful than wizards. They don't know a thing about our culture, the man cannot do anything to me because he doesn't know what he can do." The Potions Master was so sure of himself, therefore he was calm when an unknown owl came towards his window carrying two letters. One was for the headmaster, the other had Severus' name on it.

"I guess the consequences have arrived." Sighed the old man, taking a seat at a nearby chair.

Severus gulped at the neat and tidy handwriting.

 _Potions Master Severus Snape_

 _Hogwarts._

The letter itself seemed very elegant, without a single stain. Plus, it was written by quill, wasn't the boy a muggle-born? What was the meaning of this? Perhaps…, it wasn't from the boy's father?

Severus was almost finished with the potion, now he only had to wait half an hour for it to cool down, then he would add the last ingredient.

If the potion turned red, it would mean they were closely related.

Should it be blue, they were not related.

He only had to wait now, so he set up the alarm and proceeded back to the letter, slowly opening it.

 _Dear Professor Snape,_

 _You are perhaps wondering who is sending you a letter at such a late hour, therefore, let me introduce myself. My name is Gabriel Cillian Porter and I am writing to you considering an incident that occurred two hours prior today. My son - Christopher Gabriel Porter - confided in me what happened between you while he was serving his detention._

 _My son is not a liar, therefore, I am going to take his word for what happened. I was told you made him serve a detention without a proper reason. I believe you had a reason but there is no excuse you can make up for it. My son was forcefully delayed from returning to the common room and you told him he should have anticipated this._

 _Are you telling me there are bullies in the school? I'm sorry, of course, there are going to be bullies, it's school, even though it's magical. So, are you telling me you have bullies in the school you know about and expect your students to know they can be attacked and not allowed to get back to their common room at the proper time? I'm sure I won't be an only parent to not like this statement._

 _Let's skip that I do not agree with the reason behind the detention and that I think you have absolutely abused your power this way._

 _Your behaviour during the detention was unacceptable. Could you tell me how can you have an 11-year-old handling a knife, preparing so many ingredients? Had my son not been a great cook he would have spent hours in the detention but your school regulations say that is not possible. Christopher mentioned you seemed oblivious to the fact. Were you intending to keep him in the detention longer than it is stated?_

 _While I keep writing this letter, I keep getting all the more angrier. You are a teacher but it seems you do not care about raising another generation. You seem rather keen on hurting the children you are supposed to cherish._

 _My son has felt magic wield the knife he held against his will. Let's omit the fact he wouldn't have known what to do with it if he was someone else since you haven't held any lessons on the proper preparation of Potions ingredients._

 _That magic came from you._

 _You think I cannot prove it? You are right, I cannot._

 _Once again, I was completely horrified by the fact you actually belittled my child. What right do you have? Christopher is at the top of all his classes. He is no annoying know-it-all who needs to prove he is really smart. You called him idiotic for cutting himself when it was, in fact, you, who caused that! Not to mention you practically said he was disgusting!_

 _In my opinion, you are the one who is disgusting._

 _Everything you do, reflects on their life, later on, I should know since I am still afraid of men who look like my uncle who used to beat and belittle me on every occasion._

 _Now let's get back to the blood. I have read the laws and you, Professor Snape, are in deep trouble. After I finish this letter, the head of the Auror department shall receive hers. This is the extent of my trust in Christopher. I filed a complaint against you and since blood thievery is a huge taboo in your world, I guess you are just as good as behind bars. You can either confess or take the truth serum, which will only convict you further._

 _I do not know when you will be taken to court or into custody but until then The Presumption of Innocence still applies._

 _Therefore, I filed another complaint, sending it to the headmaster._

 _You are not to be left with my son alone._

 _You will not come closer than 10 feet._

 _You shall inform me of any detention my son has received and what was the reason he got them._

 _You shan't be the supervisor during any future detentions of his, you need to choose another_ _ **teacher**_ _to do this for you._

 _I wrote '_ _ **teacher'**_ _because I do not agree that a mere caretaker should have such a responsibility._

 _As stated in your school regulations, no detention is to be longer than 45 minutes and only one can be held on the same day._

 _Do not think you can by-step these. I think I am rather lenient as it is. My son has an emergency portkey on himself connected to mine. I told him to write every day so that I'll know if anything's wrong with him._

 _I hope you enjoyed stealing the blood since it's going to be the last one you'll ever steal._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Gabriel Cillian Porter_

Letting out a strained breath, Severus' shaking hand put the letter on the table in front of him. The man accused him of blood theft. He was in for it. He would go to prison. Severus giggled. He should have expected it, he knew the boy's behaviour, he had to get it somewhere. His dad seemed to be a force one should not tease.

And Severus did just that.

.

* * *

Okay, I hoped you enjoyed this!

Please, review!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Till next time!**

 **.**

 **See you!**


	3. Meeting the father

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

 **WARNING:**

 **SLASH! MPREG! AU! Mentions of rape! Graphic sexual content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 / Meeting the father**

* * *

Sorry for not updating but this year has proven to be a royal fuck-up for me. I got back to learning guitar and writing just to stop myself from thinking too much and getting depressed hoping it would help. Really... this year sucked, sucks and hopefully will stop sucking soon because otherwise... I don't know what I'm gonna do.

Well, hopefully, writing will help me get on the right track again.

This chapter is a bit longer than normal and it's because of the sex part. The chapter would have been too short if I cut it before the 'act' but I couldn't just cut it in the middle of it - that would have been too nasty even for me... or would it? (evil laugh) Nah, seriously. Don't expect the next chapter to be so long cause it won't be.

* * *

.

"What does yours say?" Severus asked when he realized the headmaster read even through his letter.

"He basically informed me about your actions, his complaint, and demands that you obey the rules he stated. Less he'll pull the child out of Hogwarts and enrol him in a different country." Not a minute later, there was a knock on his door.

"Great, what now?" Severus growled and headed for the door, intending to send any cretin right away. Taking a deep breath, Severus hastily halted his words when he came face to face with Shacklebolt, while Tonks stood behind him.

"Severus," the Auror greeted politely with a small nod. "Headmaster, you are here too, good."

"Come on in." Severus inclined them inside with his head even though he didn't exactly want his quarters invaded. "I assume this is for me," looking at the envelope in the girl's hands. "Is it the arrest warrant?"

"Not yet, I managed to appease Amelia but I couldn't do much. Whoever filed the complaint is either very good with words or has a pretty amazing lawyer. He sent it straight to Amelia, claiming child abuse and blood theft. She bit into it like a shark. This here," Shacklebolt said pointing at the letter. "Is informing you about the accusations, since it concerns blood and a child, they are pushing it to court even without further proof. The child's statement is enough and the boy wrote it all down in a letter. He consented to show the memory should the need arise, there really wasn't much to build the defense on." The Auror really looked troubled.

"How many years can I get?" Severus asked seriously, consciously telling them he actually did what he was accused of.

"10 to 15 if you are forced to swallow Veritaserum. 8 to 13 if you take it willingly. And of course, 3 to 5 if you admit your guilt without any use of Veritaserum. I would also suggest accepting a deal but the man refuses to hear about it. He is in the right with the law on his side, and he knows it." Tonks said with an arch of her shoulders, her hair changing to blue.

"Yeah, that's the case for blood theft… it can get up by 10 years concerning a child." Shacklebolt added, sympathy crossing his face, then it hardened. "Why did you do it?"

Just then the alarm sounded and Severus rushed to the potion. Throwing inside the last ingredient he fixedly watched as the colour changed.

"What does it mean?" Tonks asked as she unconsciously changed her hair to match the potion.

"He's mine," Severus whispered, astonished.

"Who?"

"The child whose blood I took," Severus explained, looking at the now redheaded Auror.

"That's why you did it? To find out whether he is yours?"

Severus only stared at the man before him.

"You are to come precisely in seven days and let yourself be willingly taken into custody, where your rights will be read for you. Then you will hear the charges. Unless someone bails you out, you will stay in the ministry cell until the trial. The trial is scheduled at the end of the month, therefore I suggest to find a friend who can pay the money unless you want to stay behind bars for three weeks. Meanwhile, you can continue to teach but you are under no circumstances to stay alone with the child. You won't handle any punishment he receives and you are forbidden to insult or intimidate him in any way. We are assigned as his bodyguards until the trial. You won't see us but we will be there. Also, remember we are to watch you too. We will let you off our radar, consider it as a trust in a comrade. Don't you dare disappear on us." With that, Shacklebolt wished them goodnight and left.

"Good luck getting to know your son, now." Tonks was all smiley and innocent but she was quite vicious inside. Well… Moody and the cases she was assigned to taught her too well. Perhaps her two children had their put in it too. "Goodnight, headmaster."

"I'll go and meet the father tomorrow after classes. He sounds like a clever man, maybe he'll try and see it my way." Severus sure hoped so.

"Severus, I really don't think…"

"I have to try! Please, just leave." Severus begged. The fact that Severus never begged was what got the headmaster to concede.

"Alright then," the old man agreed, patting his ex-student's shoulder. "Goodnight, and sleep well, you are going to need it."

And Severus was suddenly all alone.

With his thoughts, happiness, and grief in one big mess of emotional turmoil.

…

The next day was an eyesore. Severus had to have taken the Dreamless Sleep Potion to rest therefore, he was a bit late for his first class. He didn't have any classes with first years that day, fortunately.

He was a bit anxious, but when no one made any unnecessary comments about him being charged and his probable conviction, he relaxed a bit.

It seemed that the boy hadn't talked.

That was a plus at least. Or maybe he was told to keep the scandal to a minimum. Severus saw his son at lunch but there was also the ever-present feeling of being watched.

Except for Christopher, no one knew about the two Aurors that were watching the child 24/7 since they were invisible.

Severus couldn't wait for the last class to end.

As a teacher, he had access to his students' records including their home address if there was ever the need to inform the parents about their child's (mis)deeds. He found the address, it was somewhere in the suburbs of Brighton, Severus didn't exactly know where but he was determined to find it even if he had to ask for directions.

When the last classes of the day finished, Severus locked the Potions classroom and hurried to prepare. He had to make himself presentable, that included having a shower since he and his hair simply reeked of Potions.

Looking into his wardrobe, Severus pulled out one of his muggle clothes that consisted of black pants, a white T-shirt and a grey coat. Putting a dark blue scarf around his neck, he was ready to leave. Even with his wand safely tucked in a holster on his left hand, Severus felt uncomfortable in the old clothes. He hasn't worn them in a decade since his lover left.

Shaking his head to rid himself of these thoughts, the Potions Master set off for Hogsmeade. There he used the floo to get into Diagon Alley. And from London, he apparated to Brighton, with a few stops, of course, he didn't want to splinch himself.

He arrived at Brighton around 6 o'clock.

Severus hated asking for directions but that evening, he found himself asking a lot. He hadn't been to muggle world over a decade, he wasn't familiar with the new technologies, there were too many.

 _Why can't the man live in London?_

After three hours of searching, Severus finally stood in front of a house. It was after 9 PM and he debated whether to knock or leave the matter for the next day. Gathering up his courage, he decided not to put it off.

 _Please, let him understand._

The house looked plain, like any other in the neighbourhood but it screamed somewhat wealthy to Severus. The label on the door read; Porter. Severus hoped he had the right door. Noticing the lights were still on, Severus pressed the doorbell. He waited and waited, preparing the speech and introduction he was about to give but no one came. So, he pressed the doorbell again.

"I'm coming! Wait a sec!" That was the only thing that came from the inside.

 _Great, there is only a teenager home, as expected._

The voice sounded quite young and the speech was not so 'formal' as in the letter, therefore, Severus thought about leaving, since the man probably wasn't there.

 _Well, at least I can ask when he_ _ **will**_ _be back._

As Severus prepared to apologise for the intrusion, the door swept open. Taking a deep breath, nothing came out as the Potions Master froze.

Nothing could prepare him for the shock he'd just received upon seeing the man in front of him.

He knew him.

And he knew him very well.

They knew each other intimately.

Wild black hair, with strands falling into those beautiful green eyes, that were taking him all in. Lean body with some muscle but not too much to make him bulky, just more attractive and desirable. Full lips, waiting to be kissed, only for the lower one to be sucked inside that beautiful mouth.

He was just freshly out of the shower, water drops still sliding down the deliciously tanned chest. The only thing the man was wearing was a bathrobe, and probably some underwear which only made Severus want him more.

He was sexy as hell.

And the Potions Master could only hardly swallow.

"Gabriel?"

But the man didn't answer, he was in the similar kind of trance.

Gabriel recognized the man that came knocking on his door, he just didn't know whether to shut the door in his face or fuck him. It was a very tough decision, one he was not so willing to make.

He looked the same as twelve years ago. Hard face features, big nose, and those all-knowing eyes. He looked good and had an all telling if slowly building hard on.

Gabriel was screwed as he felt his groin stiffen in interest.

"Severus."

Gabriel still wasn't sure what he wanted to do, therefore, he chose the third option and decided to invite the man in. "Would you like-"

He didn't even finish as the older man threw himself at him and immediately attacked his lips. Severus didn't care if he got slapped he just wanted to kiss his ex-lover once more, what a surprise it was when the man kissed back. The Potions Master kicked the door closed then proceeded to push Gabriel against it. Their tongues danced in harmony, hard but cherishing one another at the same time, meanwhile, their hands travelled across each other's bodies.

Severus waited over ten years to do this, to see and touch this man once again. He thought about meeting Gabriel a thousand times, making up the conversation, considering what would he say if he really met him again. But every question disappeared as he devoured that sweet and skilful mouth full of sins. Moving down Severus sucked the skin below Gabriel's left ear, making him moan in the process.

 _The spots remained the same I guess._

Severus didn't even notice when his coat hit the ground. Quickly thinking about his wand, Severus took the holster off and threw it away too. He wouldn't normally do that but Gabriel was special in terms of making him lose his mind. Severus pulled the bathrobe down from Gabriel's shoulders and proceeded to kiss every inch of the newly exposed skin, duly noting the tattoo on the left shoulder.

 _Leo, huh?_

It was a small tattoo of the star sign Leo and it was really sexy.

"Severus."

*Ah.*

"W-wait."

But the professor didn't listen, not now when he had Gabriel moaning and quite obviously excited in his arms. He didn't care if the man was in a steady relationship or married, Gabe was his and he would take him, right now.

"What… what are you doing here?"

*Ah!*

"That hurt," the man complained when Severus bit his neck firmly, licking and then sucking at the wound. Then Severus pulled away an inch. Grabbing Gabriel's hair at the top of his head, he pushed the man's head to the door and then looked straight into those beautiful emerald eyes of his.

"We will talk later, agreed?"

Severus was barely holding himself, and he didn't want to answer any questions while he fucked this amazing body into submission.

 **This is the part you might want to skip if you can't handle graphic sex descriptions. (Or if you're underage)**

"Agreed," Gabriel nodded and with those words, Severus' lips latched onto him again. A few minutes later, Severus opted to change the location, as he dragged Gabriel further inside the house and pushed him against the kitchen counter, kissing his lips once more. His hands sneaked over the younger man's arse which he squeezed and then proceeded to pull Gabriel up, sitting him on the counter. Without hesitation, Severus' lips found the purple hardened nipple.

"Fuck." Gabriel moaned as Severus pushed himself between his legs, grinding his hard member against him. He always loved the way Severus could build up his orgasm. He was the only man who could really make him feel good during sex, the possessiveness and power seemed to radiate off him.

While Severus played with those sweet love buttons, Gabriel caught the edge of the white T-shirt and pulled it over his lover's head, making him cease for a bit.

 _How can you have so many more scars?_

Gabriel never really understood how can a Chemistry teacher be hurt so much during an experiment. He was suspicious since most of the scars looked like a slash wound made by a knife but he wasn't honest either, therefore, he let it slide. He didn't really care as long as Severus took care of him, then they kind of broke up and now it didn't really matter since it was a one-night stand… probably.

Gabriel's hand slipped down toward Severus' crotch.

He wanted to feel his lover once more inside him, he was rushing it but Severus merely pushed his hand away, pulling him off the counter and undressed him from the bathrobe completely. Gabriel still had his underwear but that was soon to be changed.

They kissed again, this time slowly and passionately as they hugged each other fiercely, neither one wanting to let go. Then a pair of fingers sneaked under the underwear and down Gabriel's crack, then circled his pucker.

"W-wait." Pushing the older man off, Gabriel disappeared into another room. He came back with lube and thrust it into Severus' hands, he was not willing to get hurt. It was a little over a year since he's last had penetrative sex, he wasn't willing to risk getting ripped apart.

"Long pause?" The Potions Master teased, while he let the lube slide down Gabriel's back right inside the crack between his arse cheeks. He thought his saliva would have been enough but if the man hadn't had sex in a while, he knew he should use the lube.

"We'll talk later, remember?" Gabriel gave him a smirk, earning himself a light slap to that beautiful arse of his. Soon, they were wrapped in each other's arms again and Severus proceeded to push his middle finger inside that love hole.

 _He really hadn't had sex in a while._

Severus was baffled at the new information since Gabriel has always enjoyed sex a bit too much, Severus pegged him for nymphomania once. He could feel the younger man's arms sneak lower, inside his pants and underwear to squeeze and then rest on his arse, pushing their cocks even closer. Severus inserted the finger slowly inside and then pulled it out, fucking the man slowly, watching as he moaned his name.

*Ah!*

"Crap, Severus, you're as skilful as ever."

*Ah!*

Gabriel threw his head back as his lover finally found the sweet spot. Hitting the prostate simply felt amazing and Gabriel knew Severus loved watching him moaning like a bitch in heat over it. It was one of the reasons Sev was a very desirable and good lover. He could go on and tease his lover for hours, simply watching Gabe receive the pleasure gave him all the satisfaction he needed.

Gabriel kept moaning when it seemed Severus made it his personal mission to hit his prostate every time he pushed his finger inside.

"Come on, I'll come before you even think about fucking me." Moaned the young man. Few more minutes of this sweet torture and his legs would give out.

"Not today." Replied the Potions Master, as he put another finger inside, this time purposely avoiding hitting the prostate. "Are you okay?"

He wasn't sure but he could swear he heard Gabriel hiss, surely, he wasn't that long without sex, right?

"Y-yeah."

Severus then turned the man and bend him over the kitchen table with his ass still in the air. He pulled the two fingers out and pulled down Gabriel's underwear, immediately pushing back three fingers this time.

"Oh, s-shit." Gabriel cursedl as he felt the slight burn, he knew he wouldn't be able to sit or walk overly comfortably for at least a week. Severus wasn't only big in size but also rather forceful during sex.

Gabriel whined.

His cock now free from its confinement begged for attention.

"Don't." And with that simple word, Gabriel retracted his hand, knowing he wouldn't be able to jerk off. It was one of his lover's fetishes.

Severus enjoyed the sex more, when he heard Gabe moaning. And the man knew that not being able to jerk off was making his lover do just that.

Moan.

Gasp.

Growl.

Whine.

Curse.

And sometimes even beg.

Gabriel let out a curse word when another whine ripped through his throat. He was desperate to find release but Severus preferred to control both of their orgasms. For the past year, Gabriel only knew his hands, he really wanted to touch himself, or for Severus to do it.

And then it was time.

Fingers disappeared and something bigger touched his entrance.

 _Well… fuck._

Willing himself to relax, Gabriel let out a strained breath as the head slipped past the first ring of muscles. And then with one swift thrust, Gabriel was full.

*AH!*

That one _really_ hurt.

"Sorry." Slipped past Severus' lips as he bent forward and laid a few kisses on the man's back. He was sheathed up to the hilt and he enjoyed the feeling even though he had to fight off an orgasm upon entering the hot and impossibly tight channel.

Severus swayed his hips a bit, helping Gabe to get used to the feeling again.

"Move," Gabriel whispered after a few minutes.

And so, Severus laid a hand in the middle of his lower back and did just that, tearing a deep moan out of his lover. At first, the pace was rather slow because Severus had no intentions of hurting Gabriel but it gradually increased, turning into a forceful needy fuck.

"God!" Gabriel's body shook after one particularly deep thrust.

"Oh yeah," Severus moaned into his lover's ear and rolled his hips.

"Please, just fuck me already," the man under him was whining, pleading for more.

"I haven't heard **that** in a while," the Potions Master chuckled. Then he grabbed Gabriel's hair and turned his head sideways so he could kiss him. "You're a lot more vocal, you know?"

"Shut-"

*Ah!*

"-up!"

But Severus only laughed a little.

Both of them started to break a sweat as they neared completion. Gabriel once again tried to sneak his hand down to his cock but was stopped as Severus caught it and twisted it behind his back. He hooked the other on Gabriel's shoulder as he fucked the younger man into oblivion.

"Fuck! Severus!"

The Potions Master was at the very edge himself, a little bit more and he would start moaning and whimpering too.

"I c-can't-" Gabriel banged and scratched at the table with his free hand, desperate for release and frustrated at being denied. It was starting to get unbearable.

Gabriel was sure that he would come if he could just touch his damn cock!

But Severus didn't let him.

He stood them both up instead, halting the thrusts for a second. That caused Gabriel to whimper, he was so close! Severus sneaked his left arm around his middle, catching Gabriel's right so the man wouldn't touch his leaking member. The other rested on the younger man's hip.

Gabriel's head fell backwards on Severus' chest as his left arm sneaked up and grabbed the long black hair, bringing the Potions Master closer for a kiss. With that, Severus moved again, making his lover scream.

"Please!"

Thrust.

"AH!"

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

"SEVERUS!"

Another set of deep thrusts.

Then the man replied.

"Not."

Thrust.

"Yet."

Gabriel didn't even have the chance to register his partner's rapid breathing and stifled moans as his mind went high on pleasure.

"AH!"

And so, he came without a single touch to his manhood.

Gabriel's body froze as the orgasm hit him so unexpectedly. It was breathtaking to feel such an amazing orgasm again because no amount of masturbation made him scream in pleasure so much.

His body spasmed while Severus kept thrusting into him, fucking him throughout his orgasm, prolonging it if only a little.

Gabriel's arse became even tighter as his muscles convulsed, taking the stoic Potions Master over the edge rather quickly.

"S-shit," the word just slipped past Severus' lips as he was too, engulfed by the orgasmic pleasure. He thrust into Gabriel three more times, supporting his jelly-like body while his seed leaked inside the tight entrance.

None of them could stand anymore after the deed, Severus only managed to slump down at the kitchen stool, Gabriel firmly in arms, his ass still swallowing him completely.

"Without a touch? Really?" Severus couldn't help but tease, palming the softening cock of his lover, who tried to escape the touch, thus impaling himself further on Severus. "Still sensitive, I see."

"Shut up and kiss me," Gabriel snarled, turning his head suggestively.

"Gladly," the professor replied with vigor, then their tongues met again.

After the kiss ended, none of them moved.

They just sat there, pleading for the moment to last forever but it was gone in a few minutes. Gabriel groaned as he moved himself forward, leaning on the kitchen table so he could stand up. He let out an irritated sigh when Severus' cock slipped out of his channel.

 **Okay, you can continue reading from around here.**

"So… what are you doing here?" Gabriel asked as he bent down for his bathrobe.

He would have to shower again he couldn't go to bed like that.

"What?" The younger man snarled, bewildered by the clearly annoyed expression Severus sported. "You said we'll talk later. And since we are done I thought…" His voice trailed off as he shrugged his shoulders. His bathrobe was covering him once again now and Severus hated that since he was still naked and intended to stay that way for a bit longer.

The Potions Master stood up and made his way over to his lover, sneaking his arms around his waist, keeping him close.

He leaned to him and just whispered right to his ear.

"And whoever gave you the impression we are done?"

With that, they were at it again.

"The bedroom," managed Gabriel in between kisses. "My back can't take two rounds of sex in the kitchen, not anymore." Smirked the man, then he grabbed one of Severus' hands and pulled him up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"And who's the old man now?"

Severus was teasing him since he said something similar to Gabriel over ten years ago.

"Shut up."

They were fucking for another three hours, when Gabriel passed out right after. Severus barely managed to finish when his companion fell asleep.

"Well… I guess that means we will talk tomorrow." Murmured Severus as his lover's back pressed against his front, waiting to be hugged. And Severus did.

Planting a kiss in the wild black hair, he pressed the man closer to himself then closed his eyes, completely forgetting about the reason, he came there in the first place.

.

* * *

Okay, I hope you enjoyed this.

Please, review!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Till next time!**

 **.**

 **See you!**


	4. Scarecrow of the past

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

 **WARNING:**

 **SLASH! MPREG! AU! Mentions of rape! Graphic sexual content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 / Scarecrow of the past**

* * *

Okay... I am updating... again! :D

Thank you for your reviews... keep commenting!

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

.

Severus woke up alone.

In an unknown room.

Without his wand.

He panicked a bit before the memories from previous night hit him and a goofy smile crept onto his face.

The other side of the bed wasn't warm anymore, that meant Gabriel left it a while ago.

 _Perhaps he went to work?_

Considering he wasn't woken up and kicked out of the house, Severus found that to be an accomplishment. Afterall, he did basically attack Gabriel the previous evening.

He had so many questions but one thing was clear - he wanted Gabe back.

Why did he leave Severus in the first place if he slept with him quite willingly the day before?

Severus noticed his clothes were neatly folded at the chair, so he got out of the bed, took the clothes and headed to the bathroom across the hall.

Satisfying grin showed on his face when he remembered yesterday's shower sex. Severus had to admit he enjoyed it much more this time around. Gabriel was quite sensitive and Severus loved his partners like that.

Gabe also liked him being possessive and a little bit controlling, not many could handle that.

Once he finished the shower and put his clothes on, something dawned onto him.

He still didn't have his wand! If his students could only see him then. They would have a field day laughing their asses off with the way Severus frantically looked for his magic stick.

Searching the shower then going back to the bedroom, Severus couldn't find it anywhere. Fearing the worst, he decided to come down.

 _I hope he just threw it away and hasn't snapped it._

He was about to search the living room and area around the entrance door when he was caught off guard by his lover. "Leaving so soon?"

Gabriel sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee, a laptop in front of him. He looked damn sexy in those engineer-like glasses, but his eyes were sharp, hiding hurt and anger.

 _Did he really just try to sneak out?_

Gabriel has found the wand, deliberately not giving it back he hoped Severus would stay longer if only looking for it but he tried to sneak away anyway.

Severus was at loss for words, he had no idea what to say.

"Well, not really, I was just trying to find… I'm sure I threw it somewhere here. It was a holster with a polished stick, I hope you didn't throw it away." It was surprising to see the always composed man getting uncomfortable, almost stumbling across his words.

"No, I didn't, it's right there." Said Gabriel pointing towards the kitchen counter. "And it stays there until you tell me, why you're here and how you found me."

Severus couldn't miss the slight edge to his voice. Gabriel was anxious and sounded almost desperate for answers.

"Well. I came looking for Gabriel Porter, he's the father of one of my students, does he perhaps live here?" Severus just hoped the man he was looking for wasn't at the same time Gabe's father, that would be just too weird, not to mention he'd be kicked out to next week for sleeping with the younger man.

When they knew each other ten years ago, Gabriel told him he didn't have any parents but the house talked differently in his opinion. Gabriel _Bartez_ , his ex-lover wasn't exactly forthcoming with his past back then, he could have lied for all Severus knew.

Severus' mind didn't even cross the thought that Christopher could be Gabriel's, they were together back then when he was conceived, the man would have had to have been cheating on him, should he claim the child.

Gabriel closed his eyes, took off the glasses and then rubbed his temple as it all clicked together.

 _Fuck!_

"You are Severus Snape, aren't you?" The tone with which he said it seemed almost beaten. When Gabriel looked at Severus, he could see the surprise and guilt then anger cross his features. "Why the hell did you take my son's blood?"

The fury was back at full force, nobody hurt his child and got away with it.

Severus couldn't find the words to reply… still in shock from the revelation that Christ _is_ Gabriel's.

"I knew you were grumpy but I never pegged you for a bully." Gabriel snarled as he motioned for the Potions Master to sit down.

"I am no bully!" Severus hissed angrily, although he took the offered seat. This was a delicate situation and he wasn't sure whether him knowing Gabe actually meant a good thing. He didn't want to hurt him unnecessarily, telling him Chris was _his_ son, not Gabe's but… if the man believed Chris to be his child, he had to have cheated on Severus, right?

"What do you call it then? Discipline? And don't you dare imply my son is a liar. You wouldn't be here, trying to smooth things over if that was the case!" He banged his hands into the table and then stood up, frustrated with himself _and_ Severus. Still, he went over to the counter and started preparing breakfast for his guest. Gabriel was furious, that was the first time Severus saw him really angry and he didn't like being at the receiving end of this.

"He looked like my twin I had to make sure some woman hadn't thought to steal my sperm or force me to have sex then erased my memories," Severus explained in a hurried yet harsh tone. If Gabriel wanted to be like that, he sure as hell wasn't going to take it lying down.

"You can do that too, huh? I guess I know why I couldn't find your house suddenly." Murmured Gabriel to the counter, as he put everything on a plate and then passed it to Severus. The Potions Master eyed the meal, mistrust written all over his face. "It's not poisoned, unless you explain this to me in a very detailed way, you are going to jail, why would I kill you, huh?"

And with that said, he took his seat again, closed the laptop and focused on his lover fully again. Severus eyed the food suspiciously once again before he put the first bite inside his mouth.

It was just like he remembered.

Always the best.

Gabe was truly a great cook.

Severus took a deep breath, he hated how he turned to an all emotional teenager when he talked to Gabe but he was fond of the man none the less. Still. Maybe too much. How was he supposed to say that the child he so obviously loved wasn't even his?

"He's mine."

Like a plaster, fast and at once.

"What do you mean?"

Fear.

He saw fear in those beautiful emerald eyes and he could do literally nothing to console it.

Severus hesitated.

But Gabriel deserved to know the truth.

"The blood. I tested it. He's my son."

Again, short and fast.

Gabriel furrowed his brow in thought but then shook his head.

"That's… impossible. I did the DNA test. He's mine and none of your potions is going to persuade me otherwise." Gabriel didn't want to even think about it, he hated himself all those years back, it was a very uncomfortable time for him. He wasn't about to think about and remember Christopher's birth, he didn't care about that.

He had a son.

And Christopher was _his_ son.

Not Severus'.

"So…, you really were cheating on me." Snarled Severus viciously. "Is that why you left?"

That question was truly surprising – to the point of surprising even Severus - and only served to make Gabe angry again instead of anxious.

"What are you talking about? I couldn't even find your house! I kept looking for you but I had to do my job too! After I got Chris, I gave up." Admitted the younger man, eyes cast down. He put his head into his hands and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms.

 _I don't want to remember!_

"You didn't show up for weeks! I gave up too." Severus hissed. He wasn't the one to blame for this. Gabe couldn't make him feel guilty for something _he_ caused.

"Why did you send me the money, then?"

Gabriel found out he's been given a lot of money and the only signature the transaction showed was Severus' first name. Unfortunately, he also found out about the money only three months later.

"I hoped you'd come back for more."

It was only whispered but Gabriel heard it anyway.

And it almost broke his heart.

So… that was what Severus thought of him.

"It doesn't really matter now, I came here to confront the mother, so… where is she?"

And that was the question Gabriel feared the most, though he did not know why.

"There is no mother," he said, his voice cold. He passed along the check with twice the money he had gotten all those years ago, then he stood up and threw the wand at Severus. "Take this and get out of my house, don't you dare come back. I will see you in court." With that, he swept away Severus' empty plate and nastily threw it to the sink, almost shattering the poor thing.

Severus didn't know what to address first.

He certainly thought the mother would be no problem. Yeah, he heard the boy saying he only lived with the father but that didn't mean Gabriel couldn't tell him where she was, right? Or whether she passed, as Severus originally thought.

And the check confused him too. It was twice as much as he gave the man and if he were to judge from the house furniture he was sure Gabe couldn't afford to pay him back that much!

And the anger!

Why was he so angry? Did he love the boy's mother? Did she die?

"You would really put me to court over this? Wouldn't you have done the same thing?" Severus asked hurt written all over his black eyes.

"You should have come to me with your suspicions! Ask permission! You deliberately hurt my son, what if he had cut himself more than you wanted?! Are you fucking nuts?! Just get out!" Gabriel seethed, he was angry just from the mention about Christopher's 'mother' and now he was overwhelmed by fury.

"You love him! You wouldn't have given me permission to test his blood you know this!" Severus was not just going to sit there and let his lover yell at him, he needed him to see his point of view. Gabriel used to be so open-minded, even all those years back. What the hell happened to him?

"And? You just break the law if it isn't your way?! Do you really think Chris is going to even talk to you after this? Congratulations, you've got yourself a son," clapped Gabriel ironically. "Shame you won't be able to further your relationship since you'll be locked in prison!"

"Why can't you just see it from my point of view? I'm sorry I hurt him and I apologize you took the blow too but I'm not sorry that I found out!" Snarled the Potions Master, finally getting to his feet. "If you just tell me her name. I want to know who she is and why she did that to me – to us! She should be in jail too if I am going." Severus didn't even know if he was still angry or desperate. He so didn't want to go to Azkaban for this.

"There is no mother! How many times do I have to say that? Just get out of my house already or I'll call those Aurors of yours!"

At that moment Severus realized that Gabriel was beyond his reach. There was no talking to him right now. He was terrified and he chose anger to cover that up.

Why couldn't Severus just leave?

That threat made Severus lose the last remains of his calm, the wand was in his hand as soon as the word _Aurors_ left Gabriel's mouth and he reacted.

"Legilimens."

 **\- Memory -**

 _Severus fell right into the centre of all pain. He saw the memory through Gabriel's eyes and that wasn't much. The view swept all around the room but the young man in the memory just kept screaming. He was naked, probably fresh out of the shower when the pain hit him and he was forced to lay down on the cold floor._

 ** _Fear._**

 _It was thick and so overwhelming it made Severus almost sick._

 _Gabriel was afraid he was going to die._

 _He had unbelievable painful cramps in his stomach and he just didn't know why. He was paralyzed by the fear he felt. He could barely breathe, least of all scream or crawl towards the door to get help._

 ** _Agony._**

 ** _Fear._**

 ** _Disorientation._**

 _Severus didn't know why he was pulled to this memory but even when he tried to pull out, he found he couldn't. He just had to bear it._

 _But it was so hard to just watch his lover suffer without being able to change it or help him._

 ** _Why did he have to watch this?_**

 _It felt like hours and it probably was so as the scenery changed a few times when Gabe fainted from the pain. His still flat stomach started to glow at one point and Severus feared he figured it all out – he was struck by horror when he realized what was happening._

 _The pain came ten-fold worse this time, shooting into his spine._

 _Gabriel was crying._

 _He had no idea what was going on apart from thinking he was dying._

 _And then the pain just stopped._

 _His stomach no longer glowed but he felt exhausted._

 _Gabriel managed to raise his head a little bit so he could look at his guts since he felt them leaving his body._

 _What the fuck?_

 _There… on his stomach… lay a child. Small and naked but a very calm sleeping child._

 ** _I am dreaming, right?_**

 _And with that, his head hit the ground and he was out again._

 _Gabriel woke up a few hours later, to an uncomfortable feeling around his left nipple. Looking up, he saw the child. Closed eyes, happily sucking on Gabriel and surprisingly enough, getting milk from him._

 ** _I must still be dreaming, right?_**

 _This cannot be possible._

 _Few thousand of sceneries hit his head. If he undertook some kind of surgery when he was young. If someone wanted to fuck him, therefore he was drugged and still high from the drug. But the child was real and Gabriel felt like he left his soul with it._

 ** _It's simply not possible._**

 _He denied again, even though he also had the milk to feed the little one._

 ** _Whoever left it with me deserves to get slapped until next week._**

 _And so, Gabriel made a decision. He waited for the child to fall asleep before he forced himself to sit up carefully. Wrapping the baby in a blanket, he threw some clothes on himself too._

 _He was dead on his feet but he had a clear aim._

 ** _I can't be tired._**

 ** _I didn't give birth._**

 ** _It just couldn't happen._**

 ** _I'm okay._**

 ** _I don't hurt._**

 ** _I'm not scared._**

 _He repeated the mantra again and again while he stumbled across his feet. It was already dark outside, that played into his cards. He made sure the child was comfortable and warm, he didn't want to hurt it, quite the opposite._

 _"_ _I can't keep you, you know? What life would you have?" Gabe knew he wasn't fit to take care of the child. He was too young, breaking the law each and every day, cheating… he just couldn't._

 _He let out a relieved sigh when he finally got to a hospital. He was glad his flat was only a few minutes away from it. Checking the time, he saw it was barely after midnight._

 ** _Thank fuck for baby hatches._**

 _Gabriel made his way over to the magic box that would save the baby in his arms, only… each step felt harder as he took it. At last, he stood in front of the baby box and he opened it. Carefully moving the child Gabe was frozen in place when it opened its eyes. The baby was still blind but something struck him in the chest as he was about to put the baby to the box._

 _Suddenly, he couldn't._

 _He fought the urge to just take the baby back, he almost lay it down in the baby box but then it scrunched up its face and started to mewl._

 _What if? Right?_

 _He couldn't. It was a baby… as unlikely as it seemed probably his baby, he just couldn't leave it there, right? Gabriel didn't know what to do, he was lost, tired and at inner battle with himself._

 _"_ _Sir?"_

 _At first, he didn't hear the nurse._

 _"_ _Sir? Do you really want to do that?"_

 _Gabriel turned around his eyes full of tears that he refused to shed. He cradled the baby closer and it calmed down immediately. "No," he shook his head, seeing the woman smile encouragingly. "Will you help me?"_

 _When the woman nodded, he smiled back, then looked at the little devil in his arms that stole his heart in mere seconds. The nurse came over and closed the baby box, then proceeded to show him to the hospital._

 _He was hurled to a doctor, barely making up the story in time, as he let the child get his first examination._

 _"_ _I found him outside my door with a note saying he was mine," stumbled Gabriel, still watching the baby – yes they would believe this lie. Gabriel already believed it himself. "He has no name as of yet and I… I want to keep him but," he swallowed, his mind must have been playing tricks on him. He found the baby on the doorstep. That was the only truth he could accept._

 _"_ _You want to know if he's really yours, huh?" The doctor asked, his name was Christian and he was very kind._

 _"_ _Well, yeah. I mean I would gladly adopt him but I want to be sure, you know?"_

 _"_ _Of course." The doctor gave him a nod._

 _"_ _Well, there is nothing physically wrong with him. I'd say he was born yesterday morning, most probably at home, therefore, we would like to keep him here for the next three days. He also doesn't cry much we should observe him for that too." The doctor explained as the nurse came with a small pile of the tiniest clothes._

 _"_ _Nurse Grigori shall take you to the nursery. You can stay here since we assume it is your child until the tests show otherwise. You can do that tomorrow. Meanwhile, the nurses will show you the department. It shouldn't take more than 24 hours. With the adoption… I'm sorry but if you're not the father, there is nothing we can do, you would need to go through the whole process…," upon seeing Gabriel's expression, the doctor stopped talking._

 _"_ _Let's hope for the best, I guess," murmured Gabriel, taking the bundle in his arms again he thanked the doctor and followed the nurse._

 _Seeing four other children there, Gabriel felt a little sick but only one look at the little shrimp and he felt whole again. Once he let the child be put in the nursery, the loneliest feeling came over him. He was watching the nurse as she put him next to a little pink bundle when nausea and killer exhaustion hit him._

 _His head started spinning and he realized the stress finally caught up with him._

 _Waking up in the hospital wasn't one of Gabe's favourite things to do, he hated it in fact._

 _His mind needed a few minutes before it finally realized how was it, he got in here. "Good morning." Said the voice from the chair next to his bed. It was the doctor but he wasn't dressed all in white, his clothes were casual this time. "Did you sleep well?" The man asked as he fed the little baby._

 _"_ _Well…, yeah, how long was I out for?"_

 _Gabriel felt thoroughly rested for the first time in almost a year, he hadn't slept that well since Severus disappeared from his life._

 _"_ _Just a couple of hours," replied Christian._

 _"_ _I guess I've been fired, then," murmured Gabriel, remembering his boss's warning about coming on time, or else._

 _"_ _Yeah, I don't know about that but I think some congratulations are in order, the tests were positive, you're a father." Showing him some paperwork, he explained what all those numbers and foreign terms meant. All that while still holding the child and feeding him. "I'm sorry I did the test without your explicit consent but we had to test your blood anyway since you went down like that, I thought you would appreciate the thought." He said then, worrying his lip, hoping the newly proclaimed father would accept that._

 _Gabriel only nodded._

 _He was a father._

 _He had a son._

 ** _Is it really possible?_**

 _I've never slept with a woman, yet I have a child…_

 _Gabriel shivered as he felt the distant echo of the excruciating pain and fear he felt. He refused to think about that. He had been drunk a lot the first week after Severus disappeared, he could have slept with a woman without realizing it. She then brought the child over, yeah… that's what happened._

 _And just like that, Gabe pushed the painful memory away and buried it deep into his mind, intending to never think of it again._

 _"_ _Thank you," Gabriel murmured when Christian passed the little tyke into his arms._

 _"_ _You're welcome. He started screaming when you fainted, bringing your state to the nurses' attention. And he kept whining until he was put in the same room as you. Like a sixth sense." The man chuckled, gently patting the small cheek._

 _"_ _Thank you for everything," Gabriel replied again as the doctor left._

 _He was able to check out of the hospital that evening, so he said goodbye to his son and headed for a shopping spree. He had to babyproof his flat and buy at least some baby stuff. He thanked fuck that he knew how to cook, now he only needed to read what they could eat but he knew he had time for that, since the first year, the child could stay mostly on breast milk or formula._

 _He was irritated when he found out his chest started to hurt._

 _He was_ _ **not**_ _some woman!_

 _He wouldn't feed the baby with breast milk!_

 _A week later, he found himself doing just that since the pain and tension got really uncomfortable. Each time he fed the baby his mind closed the memory from him – because it was way simpler than dealing with the impossible._

 _Gabriel made a stop at a supermarket, to receive his last payment and at least explain the situation._

 _It was obvious his boss didn't believe a word he said._

 _The next day was spent between staying at the hospital with Christopher – as he decided to name him, and surfing the internet for a job from home._

 _He found one with an adequate pay at least. It was the job of a transcriptionist. He would receive audio recordings and then rewrite them to some text editor. One 15-minute-long transcription would give him around 15 pounds which was very good in his opinion._

 _Gabriel was very quick with any computer so it would be no problem… at least he hoped so since he would be caring for a child at the same time._

 _He thought about it for a minute but then he thought, why not? So, he put up a site, where he offered to repair computers or laptops for a very low price. He wasn't sure that people would reply but he had to try anything. He didn't want to touch Severus' money he couldn't accept them still but it was nice knowing he had some money stashed away should the need arise._

 _The hospital, or rather… he should say Christian took care of everything. The only thing he had to do was to sign his name and then take his son home._

 _Christopher Gabriel Porter._

 _"_ _I hope you know what you're doing because I have no idea," the young man whispered as they entered the flat, now full of toys and babyproofed._

 _The child only whined, then snuggled his head a little closer towards his father._

 **\- End of memory -**

Severus swallowed as his mind came back to him. He expected many things but not this.

 _How was this even possible?_

He barely moved in time to catch the unconscious body of his lover as it slumped over.

.

* * *

Alright, I know that technically... baby hatches are illegal in Britain but I only found out after writing this chapter and I simply couldn't bear to change it. It wouldn't feel right if I just took out this scene so I didn't. They are common where I come from so it didn't even occur to me they might not be everywhere.

Hope I didn't offend any of you. :)

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Till next time!**

 **.**

 **See you!**


	5. A talk long overdue

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

 **WARNING:**

 **SLASH! MPREG! AU! Mentions of rape! Graphic sexual content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 / A talk long overdue**

* * *

Okay... I am updating... again! :D

By the way, this chapter mentions **rape** and underage sexual intercourse so... don't say I didn't warn you.

Thank you for your reviews... keep commenting!

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

.

He regretted invading Gabriel's mind, he knew the man had to have relived those memories again since he pushed them away and closed his mind from them.

 _Who are you?_

He still couldn't believe it, even after seeing the whole deed.

Only two very powerful wizards or witches would be able to conceive a child out of pure magic and all signs showed Gabriel didn't have a clue he was a wizard himself. To top it off, almost no foetus survives the first few months if the other partner isn't near it all the time.

 _Gabriel's magic had to have been enough for the child to be sustained and born but how?_

Severus never would have guessed the other man was a wizard and how could Gabriel stay oblivious for all those years?

 _Damn._

Severus understood when he remembered how the two of them came to know each other. They met in a fucking brothel, it was a miracle the man wasn't infected by some illness. He must have been on the streets before his eleventh birthday, that's why the letter didn't come, it didn't know where since he had no address.

 _At least I know now that he hadn't been cheating on me._

The child wouldn't have been born had he _willingly_ accepted another lover during the pregnancy.

Severus swept Gabriel into his arms and carried him upstairs to his bedroom. He put the younger man on his bed and made him comfortable. They would have to talk _again_ after Gabe woke up, with this information, everything changed.

Gabriel had suppressed the memories to come to terms with the impossible. But now he knew about wizards and Severus could explain it. They could work it out, Christopher was his son too, right?

A question suddenly popped out. _How old exactly even is Gabriel?_ His magic hasn't killed him as of yet, even though conceiving with another wizard said Gabe's magic was very powerful.

Then there was the question about Gabe's disappearance.

In the memory, he felt that Gabe loved him still, thought about him even when he believed he was going to die. He had been genuinely surprised he hadn't been able to find Severus' house. But why had he disappeared for so long then?

Petting the unruly black hair, Severus sighed.

 _What a mess._

He didn't expect what was to come, though.

When Gabriel woke up, he immediately remembered. That resulted in a sprint towards the bathroom where he retched into the toilet. Severus came to stand behind him, his hand slowly moving up and down Gabriel's back. Once Gabriel's stomach calmed down a little and he managed to stand, he knew what to do.

Turning around, he produced an angry growl as his fist connected to the Potions Master's jaw. Severus stumbled backwards from the force. "Get out," hissed his lover angrily, slowly advancing on him, tears streaming down his face.

"We need to talk," Severus tried once again, one hand holding onto his hurting jaw, the other raised in submission.

"You skipped that part with your dirty little spell, now get out before I make you," Gabriel snarled, his right hand turning into one of a gorilla's, preparing to hit the target once more.

"Stop this! You gave birth to Christopher, that changes everything! You need to calm down and let me explain some things!" The Potions Master yelled while he kept backing down the stairs, afraid of the power of Gabriel's beast hand. He could subdue him with the use of magic, sure, but then they would never be able to have that talk. Gabriel wouldn't trust him if he used magic against him, of that he was sure.

"Shut up! I didn't give birth to him! That's impossible! You just crept inside my mind, how do I know it's not just another illusion?!" It was there again. The fear and echo of intense pain in his stomach.

"There's more! Now would you just stop so we can talk about this?!"

Severus was really afraid Gabriel would rather hurt him than talk to him. He was in denial and he was afraid, Severus understood that but it had to run out sometime. He hoped it would be sooner rather than later when he had to jump out of Gabe's way again.

The pain was still fresh in his head and he hated Severus for bringing this memory up to the forefront of his mind. He hadn't wanted to remember!

"Do you have any idea how I felt?!" Gabriel took another swing but missed this time as Severus barely managed to dodge the upcoming attack. "Do you know how scared I was?!" Again, another swing, almost hitting the target but destroying the kitchen table instead. "I've almost given away our child because I didn't know something like this could happen!" He was exhausted from the swinging of the giant hand. "And you… you weren't there," these last words… were so broken, Severus' heart started to hurt.

The gorilla's hand turned back to the human one, as Gabriel's legs gave out. For the second time that day, Severus caught him in his arms bringing him close as he gently lowered them both to the ground. "I know." The professor whispered, cradling the younger man closer. "I'm sorry." Swallowing his pride, he managed to repeat the apology again.

And then those hands sneaked around his middle.

Gabriel held onto him as he wept, letting Severus console him.

"It's okay," said Severus as his fingers cradled through Gabe's hair.

"It hurt so much," repeated the younger man, shivering at the thought of his son's birth.

"I know," Severus nodded, still clutching his younger lover closer.

"I was so afraid."

"I'm sorry."

Then it was quiet as both of them held onto each other, trying to take in all the strength they could.

After about half an hour of this weird position, they finally managed to crawl to the sofa in the living room.

But it seemed that none of them was willing to start.

"I didn't run away," Gabriel whispered brokenly, eyes cast downward as he played with his fingers. "Some guys I used to sleep with at the brothel found me. They thought they could keep me for themselves and no one would know. They…" Gabriel closed his eyes as a single tear escaped him and he shook his head. "They took me back to the town and… you can guess what happened." Smirked the younger man bitterly.

Severus meanwhile started to count down by nine from a thousand, least he would have demanded their names. They wouldn't be alive the next day if he had any say in it.

"They took everything I had and burned it. I managed to escape two weeks later after they've beaten me up for not cooperating. They thought I was unconscious and they left me alone to have a smoke. I jumped out of the second-floor window, broke my leg I did," explained Gabriel, looking towards his left knee that took the strain too, leaving him with permanent consequences.

"I managed to escape to some dark alley, I had only a duvet around myself. I didn't even know where I was I couldn't recognize anything through the haze that night. I fell unconscious, woke up in a hospital two weeks later." He shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't very comfortable talking about that period of his life but he overcame it a long time ago, it wasn't such a big deal now.

"Why didn't you try contacting me?" Asked Severus, fearing the answer.

"I don't… I know it wasn't my fault but back then I…" He shook his head, then hid it in his hand. "I promised you'd be the only one during our relationship, I couldn't just tell you I was raped, I felt… I thought you wouldn't take me back if you knew." Gabriel tried to explain it the best he could but no one can really understand unless they've lived through it. The shame and hurt and hatred towards oneself. The feeling of being weak and worthless, it took Gabriel a lot of time to overcome it. But he did it, thanks to Christopher.

"I didn't want to contact you and I didn't even think of the insurance, therefore, I didn't have enough money to pay for the expenses. So…, I acted as if I had amnesia, putting them off for some time. Two months later, when my shattered leg was finally alright, I broke into the office and destroyed all documentation, then I fled. It took the better part of another two weeks to get back since I couldn't use any public transport in case the police were looking for me. I walked or hitch-hiked and during the way back I decided to tell you the truth but when I got back…" He trailed off with his eyes cast down.

"You couldn't find the house," Severus finished for him.

How could everything go from perfect to so wrong in a matter of weeks?

"I came back each weekend from Hogwarts, hoping you'd come back but when two months passed I gave up hope. I send you the money hoping you'd come with the promise of more, and at least explain to me, why you left, I never even thought…" Severus swallowed. It wasn't Gabriel's fault. Anyone would have doubted their self-value after being raped.

"It wasn't anyone's fault, really," murmured Gabriel, leaning into Severus' side. It was just an accident that separated them for a decade but they found each other again, through their child.

"I'm still sorry," whispered Severus for the umptieth time that day already even though it went against his pride.

They both enjoyed the presence of the other but it was just a beginning of their long conversation and they knew it.

"You are a wizard, you know?" Asked Severus, awaiting the answer.

"But I hadn't gotten any letter. I know I can do a few things but I never really did the accidental magic as Chris did." Gabriel murmured.

"Chris wouldn't exist if you weren't a wizard." The Potions Master said, as a matter of fact, explaining the situation.

"Oh… well, then I am a wizard then, why didn't I get a letter or did any magic?" He wasn't really angry, just sad he hadn't got to go to school. But then he probably wouldn't have met Severus as his lover but as his teacher instead.

"I can only guess, had you been on the streets during your eleventh birthday, the letter hadn't had an address to deliver the letter to. As for the magic… growing up as you did, you probably suppressed it to avoid being noticed or beaten over it, right?" After a slight nod, Severus turned Gabriel's head towards himself and kissed him.

Slowly.

Caringly.

Almost lovingly could be said.

"Tell me, how old are you really?" Severus asked after a while of looking into those emerald eyes.

"You don't want to know," Gabriel replied, suddenly very interested in the carpet.

"Oh, come on, how bad can it be? Thirty?" Severus joked, but the smile died on his lips as he noticed the sorrowful look his lover was sporting. "Younger?" The Potions Master whispered, fearing the answer.

"Stop it, you don't want to know, really, you don't," Gabriel tried once more, pulling away from the older man. It was no good since he only tugged him back, making him look into those black eyes of his.

"Tell me," Severus demanded.

Gabriel knew he had no choice, he had to tell.

"Christopher was born three months before my sixteenth birthday."

Severus looked at him in a frozen shock, hoping against all odds that the man in front of him tells him it was just a sick joke. But minutes went by and Gabriel only looked at the ground, guilt written all over his face. His eyes watered when he felt Severus' arms slacken around him.

"Y-you…" Severus closed his mouth when he realized what his lover was saying. He didn't even know how to process this information. Gabriel's birthday was in July, that meant Chris was born in April, which meant Gabriel had been pregnant since August. He was just fifteen when those guys raped him and caused their 'break up'. They were in a relationship for 17 months. And they knew each other three months before that, fucking like rabbits in the brothel.

"You were…" Severus couldn't even say it, he felt like a paedophile.

"Thirteen and a half when I met you," Gabriel finished for him in a whisper, he was very uncomfortable at the moment. He knew he lied back then but he was desperate and he fell in love, was it really that bad?

Gabriel never had the chance to be a child, he had to have been an adult right from the start.

"Was I… Was I the first?" Merlin, Severus was stumbling across the words like a stuttering idiot and he hated it but the heft of the moment has only just befallen on his shoulders.

"You know the answer to that," smirked Gabriel. Severus knew very well Gabe wasn't a virgin when he met him. "I'll make us some tea," the young man murmured, then he stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter. He knew he had to give his lover some time to adjust, he just feared a complete refusal. They found each other once again after all those years.

He didn't want to lose the man again because he was too young back then when they met and fucked for the first time.

Once the tea was finished, he came back with two cups, forcing one into Severus' hands. It was the only thing he thought of, that could calm him down at least a bit.

"W-when did you became one of the…" Severus trailed off, he didn't want to say sluts, and prostitutes was just as bad.

 _He was only 13 when I fucked him through the mattress for Merlin's sake!_

Shaking his head, Severus overcame the urge to drink a Calming Draught, he had to deal with this now, not later.

"Once I figured I could change my appearance and learned to control it." Replied Gabriel, shrugging his shoulders. "Don't ask," Gabriel almost begged him this time.

"When exactly was that?"

Severus had to know.

"Two years younger than my son," whispered Gabriel. He loathed what he had done but he had to in order to survive. He found a way out and suck onto it like a leach, never turning back. But it was still hard when you had a son that age. When Chris turned nine, Gabriel watched him on each and every step, worrying for his welfare all the more since he knew there were people who would want to do all those nasty things Gabriel had to have done voluntarily.

"Why?" It wasn't angry, just desperate.

"I ran away from home when I was eight. The streets weren't that bad but the starving I couldn't take. I found the brothel by an accident and once I learned to control this appearance thing I asked around, then let myself be sold."

Gabriel didn't say more, he was about to but he stopped himself. When he was found by Severus he told him he just started working there because he was sacked from his job and thrown out of his apartment. It was a big fat lie, but better than the truth.

"Go on," Severus urged, clasping Gabriel's hand in his and squeezing it, unconsciously saying; _I'm not going anywhere._

"I could make myself desirable so I'd have more customers. But there was this rule that you could have only three men in one night, so I changed myself completely, adopting five other personas so I could earn more money.

It was never much, considering I had to buy condoms too.

Then you came along, begging me to stop, saying that you'd care for me. So, I left and never looked back. I found a job in a supermarket, then Chris came along and I started to write fanfiction… fairy tales for him. One of the mothers in the kindergarten saw it and she had this friend, publisher. She told her about me and in a week, I had the phone call.

She loved all of the stories and she published them. Three books and I became disgustingly rich. I didn't want the disgustingly rich life for Christopher so I put it in the bank on his account. When he turns 25, he'll get most of the money I made by writing books." Gabriel had a small smile on his lips.

"He's my everything now," Gabriel sighed, thinking of his young son.

Christopher was his greatest accomplishment.

"Why did you run?" And just like that, the smile disappeared from his face.

"I don't want to talk about that." Said Gabriel taking his hand away from Severus' hold.

"Why?" Severus asked, dumbfounded by his lover's sudden refusal.

 _He talked about the brothel, how much worse could it have been at home?_

"I just don't, leave it." Gabriel snarled, moving away from the Potions Master.

"Please…, just tell me," begged Severus once more, putting his hand on Gabriel's knee, trying to console him and coerce him into replying.

"It was safer in the streets and I got at least paid in the brothel," Gabriel growled, forcefully removing the hand from his leg and standing up. He ran up to the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto his face but it wasn't enough. He was too emotional at the moment and he hated remembering those years he spent at that house. When he remembered the fire, he climbed into the shower clothes and all, sat down and let the ice-cold water pour down on him.

His breathing became rapid of anger just when he remembered them but the cold water was working its charm. That was how Severus found him.

He shut the water down, made Gabriel stand and started undressing him. Soon he was completely naked and there was a towel wrapped around his body. Severus was using another to dry Gabriel's hair.

He loved it when Severus did that.

A few minutes later, Severus took Gabriel's face in his hands and kissed him. Then he hugged him. He used his wand to dry summon some clean clothes for his lover and then led him back downstairs, it was time Severus talked.

"You need to start training your magic or it will kill you," the Potions Master said once they were seated again.

"They told the same thing to Chris, why is that?" Gabriel asked, he certainly didn't realize he would have the same problem as his son.

"It's too strong. Just being able to give birth to a child at sixteen says how much I just don't know how you managed to survive that long. Your magic may have latched onto Chris, protecting him and not overwhelming you in the process but now that he's at Hogwarts it's slowly killing you," said Severus, pointing at Gabriel's skin that blended over into a very pale-coloured blur on his forearm.

"Ehm… okay, so… what do we do?"

"You… are coming to Hogwarts with me. We will consult the headmaster, depending on that you either join the first years or I teach you myself." Decided Severus. "If you are willing to withdraw the charges," added the man, uncomfortably scratching his neck.

Severus felt a little anxious when Gabriel didn't answer right away.

"That's not going to be as easy as it seems," said Gabriel, nibbling at his nails. "The head Auror bit into the case, she won't back down without a very good reason since it involves a child and blood theft," the younger man explained.

"What **can** we do then?"

"You'll have to apologise. In person, public place and probably in a letter, showing you are really sorry, explaining you were only worried about the child's health." Gabriel murmured, already thinking about the wording. "You'll send one to me too, I'll have Christopher write about your apology and attach the letter he'll get from you. Then I'll resend it to Mrs. Bones, withdrawing the charges. Mind you it doesn't have to work she could still continue with the case." Gabriel warned.

"It's more than I could have hoped for, I am willing to try anything," Severus nodded. "I guess you should pack up a few things, the sooner we work out your magic, the sooner we can worry about the Aurors," he said. "Do not take any electronics, it won't work," Severus warned.

"Yeah, I know," Gabriel grunted.

…

"Severus, you have to promise me two things," said the younger man as he stopped the packing for a second. Once he had the other's attention, he took a deep breath. "You have to let me explain to Chris on my own. He… H-He doesn't even know… that I'm gay." Admitted Gabriel.

"Alright, what's the other?" Asked Severus.

"I've been bringing him up in a certain way. He won't take shit from anybody and the only one he deeply trusts is me. I taught him how to recognise abuse and to tell me immediately. He can differentiate between a snide remark and a nasty belittling from his pears but I told him none of the adults is supposed to afford that kind of abuse of power. He will resist that and from what he told me, you make a habit out of it. That's why… I want you to promise me to let Christopher's upbringing up to me," and with that said, Gabriel waited for an answer.

"Isn't the upbringing supposed to be done by both parents?" Murmured Severus, hurt over his lover's little speech.

"But I do not know you anymore. You fuck the same but from what Chris told me in his letters? You are the primary example of someone who should not teach. I put everything into our child and I won't see you destroying his confidence. Maybe later when you get used to each other and I'll see you trying to support him instead of leaving snide remarks. It's been over a decade I cannot just ignore that and leave Chris to your methods, I can't. I've been through hell when I was young… I can't even say a 'kid' since I've never been one. Their words? The abuse? The belittling? It's still here in my mind. I got over that I know I did but when I'm sad or in a depression or overworked? I sometimes remember and it still hurts. Sometimes it even makes me sick to my stomach because deep down some part of me still hears them say those words and do those things… and that part of me still believes them to be the truth and defend them by whispering to me they were right in beating 'the Freak'."

Something rang inside Severus at hearing the word 'freak' but he didn't think about it too much. "I'm sorry this happened to you but you need to accept that I will be in his life too, from now own," insisted Severus.

"But if you keep doing what you're doing I won't be the problem since it's going to be Chris who won't accept you." Explained Gabriel.

"Very well, I will leave the parenting to you for now," nodded Severus.

.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Till next time!**

 **.**

 **See you!**


	6. Home at last

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

 **WARNING:**

 **SLASH! MPREG! AU! Mentions of rape! Graphic sexual content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 / Home at last**

* * *

Okay... I know this chapter is a little bit shorter but I can't help it :)

I've got what I've got :D

 **First of all... Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Now... my ramblings start;**

I just can't help but laugh at those people who just go and read your story only to criticize it because it's not what they wanted to happen or just write long poems of how disgusting the story is or whatever... Man... why do they even bother? I just delete those reviews anyway without actually reading through them. If it's not constructive criticism or a valuable input... what do they hope to accomplish with insulting?

I get being angry when an update isn't coming in so long but... hiding behind being 'guest' and just write insults? Come on... :D I'm just usually laughing my arse off while I delete these reviews. It's kind of disappointing when you go through the reviews and find something like this but... if the person ain't a man (or a woman) enough to say write these things with their account name I don't think it worth reading anyway.

It's really interesting that the only like 'really insulting' reviews have 'guest' over them. Well... not really but still. I get all sorts of reviews, some who just love the story, others that would have done something differently, some that say something shouldn't have happened like it had since there was no reason or a buildup, I get it but hating the fic just because it's about... the main character being gay?

Newsflash, Sherlock, if you don't like the pairing, don't read it. That's what tags are for. I don't get it... does this person just goes from fic to fic writing poems about how gross they are? The funniest thing is that the person is using words I have never even heard of (English not my native language) so... it's funny when I picture myself translating these words and then going... whaaat?

I didn't translate it. Just skimmed it and realized what it's probably all about so I deleted it.

But this person also posted a similar review to my other fic - also homosexual - but the poem was a bit different since it was another slash couple... and I'm like... does the person have a life? They must have been feeling really dope when they wrote it and I'm just like... yeah... 1st line is rude, 2nd line is rude... scroll down...(roll my eyes)... still scrolling down... the last line is rude... DELETE

MU hahahaha :D

I don't even know why I'm writing this but I was just laughing my arse off about the prick... I kind of hope they come and read this and leave another poem :D Might just copy it and post it with my next chapter - after I delete it from the reviews of course.

Man, I'm drunk :D

Okay... rambling out, next chapter on :)

 **Enjoy the next chapter. And tell me what you think. If you're honest and not insulting I'll promise not to delete you. ;)**

* * *

.

After Gabriel called his publisher, that he would be on the phone only during the weekends from now on, they were set to go. Severus has shrunken all of Gabe's luggage, warned him about the apparition and then, they were gone.

"Shit!" Cursed the younger man when they finally landed just outside the magical London, close to the entrance of the Diagon Alley. Severus had to jump over smaller distances since he had to make sure he wouldn't splinch them, therefore, it was much harder on Gabriel. "I'm starting to think magic isn't all that great," muttered the man after he managed to calm down his churning stomach, not really wanting to see again his breakfast.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm pretty sure my organs changed their permanent location but otherwise? I think so. I have all my limbs so far… I'd say I'm good." Giggled Gabriel, shortly after, his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

 _I guess it was too much apparition for the first day._

With that thought, Severus waved his wand and woke his lover up with the simple enervate spell. Fishing in his pockets he took out the stomach soothing potion. "Get up, we still have to buy you a wand and then settle you in Hogwarts." Said the Potions Master.

"Don't want to," growled Gabriel, still lying on the ground, angry he was revived so quickly.

"I'm starting to think I liked you better when you were 13, you weren't acting like a child, then," snarled Severus, knowing it would make the man get up.

One green eye opened and sent the older man vicious murderous glare.

"That's not fair and you know it," hissed Gabriel, already getting up. "Fuck off," said the young man, avoiding the outstretched hand or the potion. Without another word, he headed towards the Leaky Cauldron with his dark shadow behind.

"Just take the potion, it will make you better," tried Severus once they stood before the wall, not willing to let Gabriel pass until he's taken it.

"I said, fuck off," growled the angered man again, pulling out some sort of a stone and touching just the right bricks to enter.

 _Clever man, he must have demanded a way to get in here even without his son._

"I don't understand what the big deal is…" Murmured Severus but the next second, he was pressed back against the wall with a small knife to his neck.

"You don't understand?" Spat Gabriel into his face. "I was prostituting from 9 to 13, you were fucking me for a year and a half and when I had Christopher, it was still **not** legal for me to have sex." Hissed the smaller man, pressing the knife a little bit further into Severus' neck. "You plainly saying you knew me at thirteen…, are you nuts? In the future, we might not be able to avoid someone finding out you are his father or that I birthed him at fifteen but I want to keep these secrets as long as I can. People are going to put two and two together if you recklessly spout these things, he already looks like your younger copy. Do you understand what I'm saying? I came to terms with what I was. I can take any stupid remarks or disgust **but** I don't need this hanging over my son's head, do you understand?" Gabriel wasn't playing. Severus knew that look. Last time he saw it, Gabe wasn't even fourteen if he were to count back. He was accusing Severus of lying when the man wanted him to stay and be taken care of without taking any other 'customers' and only making love to Severus. He found out soon enough it was real and Sev never got the chance to anger him like that again, until today.

"Yeah, I get it," murmured Severus, pushing the man off of himself.

"No, you don't," hissed Gabriel again, he at least pocketed the knife he so recklessly pulled out. "It could affect you too, you know? Fucking a 13-year-old. No one asks **how** could that happen, they just make an assumption and spread it further. If I say I changed myself to look older, they would doubt you couldn't tell the difference in how I acted, thinking I am covering for you. This could affect us all, do you understand me now?" Snarled Gabriel, taking in the dumbfounded look on his lover's face.

 _I didn't think of that. Sure, it was a kick finding out Gabe's age but… but, huh?_

 _I never even considered hushing it up._

 _But the consequences… they could certainly be dire._

"It seems you do," murmured Gabriel, taking the potion out of Severus' hand. As he drank it and put the empty vial back into the man's clothes, he turned around taking the lead, completely trusting Severus would follow him.

Gabriel headed to Ollivanders, remembering as he and Cristopher went there for his son's wand. It took over twenty minutes for him to find one.

He just never thought of getting one himself.

"Good morning, Mr. Porter, what brings you here? Mr. Snape," greeted the young man behind the counter politely.

"Good morning, Mr. Ollivander, it seems I am in a need of a wand, this time for myself," said Gabriel, smiling at the man as Severus murmured his greeting. He was a pleasant person.

"I beg your pardon?" Asked the man, baffled that a muggle requested a wand.

"It has come to headmaster's notice, that Mr. Porter here, is not a muggle as everyone including him thought, but a wizard whose letter got somehow… shall we say… lost. And since his magic could be unhealthy if kept untrained he requires a wand to learn control," produced Severus out of the blue, speaking quickly to confuse the man.

"Uhm…, yeah, sure, just give me a minute." Stammered the young man as he let the silver measure do its job while he searched through the shelves. "Are you left-handed or right-handed?" Asked the shopkeeper, still rummaging through the numerous wands.

"Both, born right-handed, now I prefer the left hand," said Gabriel, only shrugging his shoulders when Severus asked him quietly why.

He tried wand after wand, all worked for him somehow but he hadn't felt a thing while waving the sticks. "Do you have any other wand?" Asked Severus grumpily after an hour and a half.

"Uhm… yeah, but…"

"What but? Give it here, pronto, we've been here long enough. He needs a wand and I need to know if we have to go somewhere else to get it." Hissed the Potions Master, making the young boy very uneasy.

"Just… just wait a little bit," nodded the young clerk as he grabbed a key from his drawer and headed over to a glass showcase that held one wand.

 _Gosh, even though the old guy took a six-months-long vacation to 'recover' from his illness I never expected him to let his great-great-grandson to take over for the time period. He's hopeless._

Severus frowned at the supercilious expression the guy was sporting as he held out the wand for Gabriel. He certainly didn't expect the wand to work, since he got a very sick tone to his face and looked about ready to tear the wand from Gabe's hand.

"I guess I'll take this one," murmured Gabriel, pocketing the polished wooden stick.

"B-but you can't," whined the young man, almost snatching the wand from Gabe's trousers if it wasn't for Severus stopping the clerk's hand.

"You gave it to him to try and the wand chose him, pry tell me why did you just try to take it back?" Growled Severus, angry the man would dare to do such a thing.

"M-my grandfather told me… the wand belonged to Harry Potter. That it would surely choose him if he ever came… I-I wasn't supposed to let you try it, please." Begged the clerk.

"Answer me, did you just see that the wand chose Mr. Porter?" Growled the Potions Master.

"Yes, sir."

"Can a wand choose another owner?"

"Well…n-no, sir," came out a lot more quietly.

"There you go, mister **wandmaker** ," drawled Severus. "This wand cannot belong to Harry Potter unless the brat graces us with his presence and takes it from Mr. Porter in a duel. I certainly doubt that's going to happen since the brat has been missing for 20 years." Snapped Severus, making the boy cow and step back behind the counter.

"You are right, of course," murmured the man. "Holly, Phoenix feather, eleven inches, that'll be 7 Galleons, please."

"Here," said Gabriel, taking out a credit card. He was quite surprised by the Goblins actually. He changed quite a lot of money but he wanted Chris to have access to them, not carry all those Galleons around. Therefore, he liked the idea of cards. It basically worked as a muggle credit card but there could be more done to one vault. He gave one to Christopher, asking the goblins to put a tracker on it, so he could actually see if Chris bought anything too pricy or questionable considering the laws. He was not going to stalk him, just keep an eye on him.

After purchasing the wand, Severus took Gabriel back to the Leaky Cauldron where they flooed to Hogsmeade. "You really want to kill me today, don't you?" Whined Gabe, as he fell out of the floo and helplessly sprawled wide and tall on the ground with a smacking sound.

"Sorry," whispered Severus, helping the man up. "It's only a short walk from here, though," encouraged the man as he dragged the protesting newbie behind.

"It's smaller than I imagined," murmured Gabriel as they neared the castle.

 _The first person ever to say that._

Since it was just lunch, they both got into the castle without anyone being none the wiser. Severus took Gabriel to his chamber where they've both eaten lunch made by the house-elves. After that, Severus shown his lover around his chambers, which consisted of a big living room that had five doors. One was the exit, the second led to Severus' private lab, the next one took Gabe to a kitchen, the fourth to the private (and quite dangerous) library and the last one was connected to his office. There was a bathroom connected to the bedroom and if one wanted to, they could get even to the potions classroom through the office.

"I don't use it much though if the students knew, they would try to get in and would be likely to succeed if given time. Then it would be just one step from my private chambers and that would be too close to my liking." Explained Severus, after that and a small desert, they sat on a sofa in the living room. "Now, let's decide, what exactly are we going to tell the headmaster about me, you and Christopher," started the Potions Master. He took a deep breath and started with what the old coot already knew. It was quite a long conversation indeed but it all get down to one question.

"Do you trust him?"

Gabriel didn't want to put Christopher's reputation at stake but if Severus trusted the man, it would be valuable to have a friend amongst the sharks. Such a powerful and influential man, he could start a rumour and the other day, the whole of England would know. They could make a few false accusations if anything started to revolve around Christopher and his lineage, everyone would be just confused, it was perfect.

"With my life. He knows how I treasured you and he would never harm a child. I dare say I trust him with your and Christopher's life too." Admitted Severus. Albus was a pain in the ass but he was that kind of a pain in the ass you get used to and would actually miss if it was to disappear.

"I can believe that. But this isn't a matter of life and death but of pride and reputation. Would he keep his mouth shut and help us if we needed it?" Asked Gabriel again.

"Yes. We think of each other as… not as a family but very close. I believe he would help," confirmed Severus once more.

"Alright then, let the games begin," chuckled Gabriel.

"What?"

"Phrase from a movie, I'll have you watch it sometime," said the younger man.

"O…K… I guess." Murmured Severus suspiciously. "Should we floo to his office then?" Suggested the Potions Master.

"All for it. **But.** Mind you Severus, tell him the basics and answer his questions. If he asks we will answer, be it tonight or in two weeks, agreed?" Warned Gabriel.

"Agreed." Nodded Severus.

Gabriel trusted Severus and Severus trusted the headmaster. That didn't mean Gabriel trusted the headmaster. He decided to trust in Sev with this matter but anyone would lose his nerves if they were told their story at once. It was too much. About Gabe's past, their time together, the pregnancy, magic, raising up a kid while being a kid. The age. Their relationship whilst Gabe was still 13. Two males having a child. I mean, who wouldn't have gone bonkers? Right?

It helped that the man already knew some things. Such as Severus' lover (who supposedly left him) used to be a prostitute. He was a half-blood, therefore he would know about male pregnancies, another thing to tick off since Gabriel probably wouldn't be able to take another conversation about that. And he could allow Gabe to stay in the castle, be taught by Severus or join the first years.

Gabe would prefer to be taught by Severus but honestly, he was sure, Christopher would make him go to the classes or teach him himself once he figured out his dad had magic too.

"Can we come through?"

Gabriel didn't even realize he lost himself in his thoughts as he saw Severus beckoning towards the fireplace.

"Of course, Severus," said the headmaster. But once he said that, he frowned.

 _Did he just say: WE?_

His question was answered as the two men appeared in his fireplace and stepped forward, together, Severus obviously helping the other man with the travel. Dumbledore was dumbfounded and he barely managed not to choke on his lemon drop when he saw the green-eyed man.

He recognized him immediately.

.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Till next time!**

 **.**

 **See you!**


	7. Meeting the headmaster

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

 **WARNING:**

 **SLASH! MPREG! AU! Mentions of rape! Graphic sexual content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 / Meeting the headmaster**

* * *

Oh... I know you all waited for Harry to be recognized but you will have to wait a bit longer for that for we are nowhere near close to revealing him :D

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

.

"Gabriel Bartez I assume?" The headmaster asked his blue eyes no longer twinkling, his voice cold.

"Albus," Severus hissed, this was not the way he wanted to start.

"Actually, it's Gabriel Porter, now," Gabriel replied, his face hard all of a sudden. This man had an image of Gabe in his head already, he got his first impression out of Severus' memories. "I changed my mind, Severus," Gabriel said as he looked at the headmaster but not into his eyes, he read about legilimency and had it cast on him mere hours prior, thank you very much. "This man seems to already know who I am as he made an opinion about me years ago. I find that I do not want to put trust in him, not with that," Gabriel declared, turning his head around he looked into those black eyes.

He knew Severus wanted to trust his mentor but he didn't want to trust a man who already seemed to hate him.

Severus had to choose.

"Let me just explain, please," he begged. "I know he'll understand, he just doesn't know anything beside… beside how it broke me," Severus murmured, silently pleading with his eyes.

"Puppy eyes, really?" Gabriel sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"So?" The Potions Master asked.

"Why are you still asking? You know it always works," Gabriel growled, as he looked away from his lover, cheeks taking a pink shade.

"Thank you," said Severus, cheering inside, it was still working!

"Well, it seems this is going to be a rather long conversation, please, have a seat," the headmaster offered, waiting for those two to put their butts in the chairs.

"My name is professor Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of this school. I apologise for my rude greeting but you need to understand you have hurt Severus deeply and I won't stand fo-"

"Please, spare me," Gabriel growled, holding his hand up. "With all due respect, sir. You don't know a thing. I didn't do what you think I did and I suffered as much if not more from what happened. It wasn't my fault, neither was it Severus', our relationship is private and we'd like to keep it as such… Well I would like that, **but** you are his mentor, a father figure from what I've heard and that is one of the reasons I'm willing to do this-"

"Gabriel, please," Severus tried once again.

"Sorry, I just hate threats or unwelcomed advice on how to live my life," Gabe growled, letting out a deep breath.

"Right, so… let's start at the beginning."

The Potions Master took a deep breath as he was about to reveal what he himself found out only that morning. Relaying what Gabriel told him about those fuckers who raped him, Albus Dumbledore couldn't help but let his gaze slide over to the green-eyed man, staring in astonishment but then… it changed to suspicion.

"And… are you sure Mr. Porter is telling the truth?" The headmaster asked, his eyes piercing the man in front of him. He considered him a son, or as close as he could be to one, he would absolutely loathe himself if he let him be hurt once again.

But then… it clicked.

He could feel the man had magic but Severus told him his lover had been a muggle and he certainly had believed it. What finally attracted his attention was the realisation of exactly _whose_ father he was.

Gabriel was the father to Christopher who was at the same time Severus' son.

Either Gabriel had been fooled by the woman who he was cheating on Severus with since the man raised the child as his or…

"He was born of pure magic, wasn't he?" The headmaster whispered suddenly, thinking of the bright but quiet child he had the courtesy to meet this year. He could feel the power the child possessed. It was thick and strong… even Albus didn't have so much of a magical potential but if he was born of two men it made sense.

"Yes, Gabriel suppressed his memories of the birth and feedings, his mind substituted them with his finding the child on his doorstep and it became his truth after a while." Explained Severus as he took a sip of the tea that had appeared only minutes ago.

"And you trust him?" Albus scoffed as he faced the young man that had still yet to change his expression of wariness. "Tell me, Mr. Porter, how long were you thinking about this cover story before you told Severus?" All reason gone, the headmaster only screamed power and reminded Gabriel of himself. A parent trying to save his child another heartbreak.

Therefore, he didn't take the anger to the heart.

But he wouldn't just sit there and take the blow.

He had something to complain about too.

"I didn't tell him a thing. For some reason I couldn't think about my son's birth and some places were just blank. To top it off, just Severus' question about the mother made me scared for my life as I felt the echo of what I know now... were the contractions." Said Gabriel, his voice calm and steady. "I lashed out in anger, told him to get out, so… he graciously attacked my mind. Ripping to the suppressed memories to view them, making **me** actually relive them." Albus took his eyes off the younger man for a second to look at his Potions Master who even if only a little bit under that mask of calmness, showed he still felt rather guilty for that deed. "Not the most pleasant thing," continued Gabriel. "…which by the way…" with that, his eyes landed on Severus. "…you've still yet to apologise for."

"I'm sorry," murmured Severus, looking at his lover once more.

He prayed he was not caught at the lie… he must have been too obvious though.

"But you're not," said Gabriel hollowly. "Why?" Severus felt his cock stir as the man raised his eyebrow, waiting for… no, demanding an answer.

Severus loved when he did that.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," said the Potions Master truthfully.

"But you're not sorry you found out, right?" It wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"It was worth the outcome, was it not?" Asked Severus, but his guilty smile froze when the other man frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest, closing himself off in a way.

"Don't push it, I am still hurt and a bit angry with you," Gabriel assured him.

"Yeah… well… let's continue with the story," Severus sighed, rather awkwardly looking away from his lover as his gaze landed on Albus again.

 _Great, now his anger shifted from Gabriel to me._

Severus knew this would come. Even though Albus was a Master Legilimens himself he always searched the surface only without the victim really knowing anything. He had never ripped through anyone's mind seeking information, afraid to set something off.

What Severus had done could have killed Gabriel too, since his target had been the suppressed memories, even though Severus didn't know that back then when he cast the spell. That's why you should never attack someone's mind so roughly and uninformed. If there were more suppressed memories, he could have made his lover lose his mind.

The backlash could have made him braindead.

And Severus knew he would get scolded by the headmaster.

Later though, after they were done with this.

Therefore, Severus continued telling the story. Saying Gabe was living on the streets since he was 8 he had never really received his letter.

"I could do some things but how could I know, right? And when the letter for Chris came I just assumed I was something different. Like a mutant or something… you know the X-men, right? The comic book? I guess that's a no then…" Gabriel couldn't really say he wasn't suspicious, he was, he just never really thought about it, grateful he had the advantage he had back then.

"I assume your magic couldn't overwhelm you since you've been using it actively before meeting Severus, maybe even during your time together. It's probably the reason Christopher was born. It didn't overwhelm you but it must have heaped up a lot. When you became pregnant, the heaped magic probably sustained him until birth.

Since you are still alive 11 years later I guess the magic unconsciously latched onto your son, protecting him 24/7 without your knowledge. I expect that is not the case anymore as I can see your skin and feel the tension in your magical aura." Declared the headmaster his eyes taking both of them in, suspicious as always.

"Knowing what I know now I daresay you had to have gotten pregnant, thus relieve your magic before you reached your 17th birthday and your inheritance. The magic onslaught would have killed you surely because I can feel exactly how much you possess when I concentrate on you, Mr. Porter. Now… tell me, how old are you exactly?"

 _Shit._

Both of them prayed the question about their age difference would come later if not at all. But the headmaster had to have been his usual self as always.

Severus found one of Gabriel's hand and squeezed it tightly. He gave a slight nod when the writer looked at him, they agreed they would answer if he asked.

"Twenty-seven this July," stated Gabriel, awaiting the blow.

As Albus quickly did the math in his head, he took his glasses off. His eyes landed on Severus, the ire and fury evident in those blue pools.

"He didn't know!" Exclaimed Gabriel suddenly when he realized the anger was aimed towards Severus. He didn't want them to fight over this when it wasn't the Potions Master's fault.

"And how can that be so?" Asked the headmaster, his voice deadly cool.

"I can change my appearance, I told him I was twenty-one when we met," blurted the green-eyed man immediately. He could see Severus was hurt by the man's demeanor even if he didn't really say anything.

"I apologise, I thought…" Albus didn't know what to say when he looked at Severus and the pain he saw there. It had been the same when he found out the man had visited a brothel. It seemed bad once but he went there each night.

And back then Albus didn't know why.

"You thought I was a paedophile, didn't you? That's why you thought I had been to a brothel so many times back then…" Hissed Severus. "You viewed my memories for Merlin's balls, how could you even think that of me?"

"I-I'm sorry. I just made a conclusion without considering all the facts. I'm really sorry," said the headmaster again. "I won't ask about your past anymore, I don't think I want to know." Looking at Gabriel, he waited for the young man to nod in appreciation, then he looked at Severus.

"I would really like to talk to you about all of this, my boy," but Severus could only glare back, he hadn't decided if he wanted to talk to him alone just yet.

"Of course, I give you permission to stay, Mr. Porter. I shall ask the castle for a new set of chambers right next to Severus' where you can set up a room for your son. His stay there is optional but I wouldn't recommend him staying all the time since it could distance him from the other students. As for your magical education, I would say that Severus is the best option right now. We don't know what is your magic capable of and I can't put any children at jeopardy, you surely understand that?" After he got another nod, he continued. "I can offer any assistance if needed but at some point, you will need to be introduced to the rest of the staff and taught by them, since Severus' domain is mostly Potions and DADA. After you get your magic under control and we are sure you won't die, it shall be your decision whether you stay and do the exams or return to the muggle world."

They thanked him, said their goodbyes and then left.

When they reached Severus' quarters, they found another portrait just next to them. The old but beautiful Lady established a password for Gabe to use and then they both entered. It was bare but basically held the same rooms as Severus' quarters except for the potions lab. His library consisted of school books from year one to seven of all subjects taught at Hogwarts as Severus explained. He helped Gabriel with the unpacking, sadly the room for Chris stayed empty since he didn't think to bring anything of his. "Will you help me with the order later?" Asked Gabriel when they found out their quarters were connected by one door, he had to buy some furniture in here since the quarters only had the basics like a bed, dishes or soap.

"Of course, I guess you would like to talk to him now, huh?" Asked the Potions Master as they walked down the corridor.

"Like to? I have no idea what I'm going to say to him and you still have to apologise, you know," muttered Gabe under his breath. They kept quiet after that, both thinking their words through.

"That's your door. The password is: In unity is power." Whispered Severus, showing Gabriel the entrance. "I should head back, the whole… safe distance thing, remember?" Explained Severus as Gabe raised his eyes in question.

Sighing, Gabe gave him a slight smile, then proceeded to the snake pit alone.

"Break a leg," whispered Severus even though he knew his lover couldn't hear him anymore. Taking one last look before Gabriel disappeared in the common room, Severus hoped it would all work out in the end. He wanted to know his son and he wanted Gabe back.

Really back.

When the man disappeared inside the portrait hole, he took a deep breath and then strolled back to the headmaster's office. He wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to listen in on the two when he knew their chambers were connected.

Therefore, it was the headmaster.

…

As Gabriel whispered the password and stepped through the portrait hole, he stiffened when the common room went quiet suddenly.

Looking around he noticed everybody looked at him oddly, some even with disgust once they've checked his clothes. Three boys had stood up by then and slowly approached him, all of them armed but fortunately, their wands were pointed towards the ground.

"I wish to speak to Christopher Porter," said Gabriel, his voice ice cold and firm.

"Who are you and how did you get to our common room?" Asked one of the boys instead of an answer. "Leave, or you will face our head of house, trust me, you shall regret if you choose to stay," said the other one, his wand slowly raised to aim at Gabe's legs.

"You would do best to stop threatening me, boys," warned Gabriel in a low voice, carefully articulating each word, then making a slight pause. "The head of Slytherin entrusted the password to me, fully confident in my ability to keep it to myself. My only concern is Christopher Porter for I need to speak to him," explained the young man, looking into the eyes of those immature brats.

"And why do you want to talk to Porter, huh?" The first one asked again, his temper evidently slowly reaching the turning point.

"Dad?"

.

* * *

That's it for today!

Got you all thinking I will have revealed Gabriel as Harry in this chapter, didn't I?

Ha!

We've still got the time and so many chapters ahead... :D

Please review! :)

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Till next time!**

 **.**

 **See you!**


	8. Father and son?

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

 **WARNING:**

 **SLASH! MPREG! AU! Mentions of rape! Graphic sexual content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 / Father and... son?**

* * *

Right. So, I am leaving for Egypt tomorrow and I won't be back until the 15th. I have no idea when the next update will be.

Thank you for your **REVIEWS!** If you have any ideas, please share them with me. You never know what might trigger my imagination so, please, don't be afraid to tell me what you want in this story to happen and maybe the muse will touch my mind :D

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

.

Gabe whipped his head around to look at his son who stood right at the beginning of a stairwell, as he probably just came down.

"Hello, Christopher," smiled Gabe.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Chris, still sporting a very surprised expression on his face, as he made way over to his father.

"We need to talk," said Gabriel, then he looked around again, everybody kept staring at him, he hated that. "In private," he added, then he inclined his head and left the common room, expecting his son to follow.

They were quiet throughout the walk but as they finally stood before the portrait to Gabriel and Christopher's new chambers, the man turned around. "Auror Shacklebot, Auror Tonks, I would appreciate it if you would show yourself."

Few seconds went by before the two figures made themselves visible again, both of them staring at the young man before them. They couldn't believe he was so young and muggle yet burning with power and influence. "Mr. Porter, it is a pleasure," said the male Auror and the two of them shook hands, as the pink-haired woman nodded a greeting.

"There has been a major mishap I dare say and I am in need of a private conversation with my son." Explained Gabriel, putting an emphasis on the word private. Gabriel was aware that these two knew Christopher was Severus' son and they probably thought he didn't have a claim to his son but they couldn't say anything. "I do not wish to be disturbed for the next three hours at least and I mean it. In the meanwhile, I would appreciate if you visited my son's Potions Master. It is part of your task to watch over him too, is it not?" Murdering eyes pierced through the two Aurors and Shacklebot realised they have made a mistake. They let Severus wander without an escort, trusting their 'friend' or rather an ally to show up for court and not do anything stupid but they just revealed themselves. "I shall let it slide this time around since you've at least doubled the protection of my son, _but_ …" looking the both of them down as if they were only two irritating flies. "…do not expect me to be so lenient should this happen again." Gabriel saw the girl shrank but the older Auror stood his ground, even if he looked a little bit chastised by the speech.

"My apologies, Mr. Porter, it shan't happen again," said the man as the younger girl Auror nodded vigorously, not really meeting her client's eyes.

"It better not," growled Gabriel. "As you are well aware of I am able to write one hell of a complaint," warned Gabriel but then he turned around, whispered the password and beckoned to his son to step inside. "I bid you a good day, Auror Shacklebot, Auror Tonks." And with that, he slipped inside the quarters too, telling the portrait not to disturb them even if the one and only Merlin tried to gain an entrance.

"Well, don't I get a hug?" Smiled the man as he reached out his hands.

"It's good to see you, dad," said Christopher before he jumped into the hug, feeling comfortable once more. "But what are you doing here really? You have magic too, right?" Asked the child, his eyes brightening up eagerly. "You wouldn't be able to see the castle if you didn't." Explained Chris quickly but still awaiting the confirmation.

"You're too clever, what am I to teach you when you already know everything?" Said Gabe as he mock-sighed and ruffled his son's hair. "Let's sit and have some tea, I will tell you everything I can."

The tea appeared once they were both seated but the conversation seemed to have frozen.

"It… It seems I have the same problem with magic, as you do," started Gabriel, looking into those green eyes. Everyone who knew them said, they had the same eyes but no, Christopher's were even darker and more stunning.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Chris cautiously, quickly giving his dad a once over, his eyes resting on the white-ish part of the skin on his father's arm. "You're dying?!" Exclaimed Christopher, fear evident in his voice and eyes. He remembered what the man said. If left untrained he will have died before turning thirty, if not during the receiving of his inheritance.

His father was almost thirty.

"No! Nothing like that!" Ensured Gabriel instantly, he should have expected his son would figure it out. "Technically, yes, _but_ I am going to learn to control my magic. I'll have to do a lot more spell-work and try to exhaust myself each day in order to keep it at bay but I should manage," explained Gabriel.

"Should, huh?" Murmured Chris, looking down at his hands.

"I'm not going anywhere, squirt," assured Gabriel once more with a smile but his son wasn't even looking at him. With a sigh he moved over and put an arm around him, bringing him closer. "Want to know a secret?" Asked Gabriel slyly, telling secrets always seem to work on the child. Chris tried to remain firm, still feeling down a little but the 'secret' piqued his interest. The only indication Gabriel had that Chris was actually listening seemed to have been the slight turning of his head. "It was said to have been you who kept me alive and protected me from blowing up all this time."

Chris stared at him in disbelief.

"Really?"

And so, Gabriel explained about the assumptions. They talked a lot about Gabriel's health and possible solutions but mostly about how it was going to work now that they were both at Hogwarts. They agreed that Chris should stay in the dorms and only visit his father for now. They also scheduled a tutoring session for each evening.

Gabriel knew that now came the somewhat more uncomfortable news he needed to share.

He had to tell Chris about Severus but how to start?

He had no idea.

"Ehm… Chris? How come you've never… asked about your m-mother?" Stuttered Gabriel.

This was going to be a disaster!

His son gave him an odd look but then seemed to think about it for a while.

"I don't know. I never really missed her. I mean… you were always there." Murmured Christopher, then he smiled. "You **are** always there. I don't feel like I need anybody else since you give me everything, love, understanding, guidance… and I know you're…" He shrugged his shoulders, suddenly embarrassed.

"You know what I'm about to tell you, right?" Smirked Gabriel as he saw his son blush a little when he cut himself of.

"You're gay," nodded Chris, his cheeks gaining a little more colour.

"How long have you known?"

"Since I was 7 when you kissed our neighbour. I came down from my room to have a drink, you didn't even notice me, so I went back up and pretended not to have seen it," explained the child, giving his father a shy smile, it was still too embarrassing to even think of.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No, I mean… seeing anyone kissing is making me uncomfortable… as does talking about it," murmured Christopher, sinking a little bit lower as he tried to hide his still reddening face.

 _I finally found something I can tease him about…_

Gabriel was about to continue when he noticed his son tense, the shy smile completely gone from his face as he paled.

"When did you find out you were gay?"

 _Why is he asking in such a serious voice? Is he already considering his sexuality?_

 _No… it's too soon for that._

 _Right?_

"I suspected since I was ten, I've known for sure at fifteen, why?" Answered Gabriel, still watching his son's facial expression, he was acting very strangely.

Chris paled even further, looking at his father with horror filled eyes, begging for something.

"Y-you said… You told my teacher at primary school you found me on your doorstep. Then you took me to the hospital and the blood tests confirmed I was your son… I-is that true?" His voice shook. It all started to click in if he thought about it. His father being gay, the thing with blood and his Potions teacher…

"Well, partly…," murmured Gabriel, taking a deep breath. He now remembered he gave birth to Christopher, he didn't find him and he wasn't going to lie, even if it made him uncomfortable talking about it.

"Oh my god," whispered Christopher brokenly as he stood up, his legs shook.

"Chris, are you okay?" Asked Gabriel, concerned. He has never seen his son look so shaken up before.

"A-Am I okay?" Scoffed the child helplessly, unable to believe his father… the man… would just ask him that. "How can I be okay?! Are you my father or not?!" Screamed Christopher, hands balled in fists, eyes fierce as fire, burning.

"W-what? Of course, I am!" Answered Gabriel.

 _How did this turn so wrong?_

"But it's complicated, so, please… Can you just sit down so I can explain?" Asked the man, feigning calm. His heart wept for his son though. He couldn't just blurt it out now, he needed Chris to calm down and listen to him, at this rate, he would refuse anything Gabe said to him.

"I DON'T WANT TO SIT DOWN!" Yelled Chris as his magic sparked around him, fury written all over it.

And for the first time in eleven years… Gabriel was scared of his son…

Not for him.

"Snape thought I was his son, didn't he? That's why he took my blood, to test it, am I right?" Asked the child in a deadly low voice, he was sure his father had already known of that, he had to…

"Yes, but-" Gabriel tried to have a say but was cut off.

"Is he my father?" Christopher wasn't backing down now, he had his own truth, he just needed it confirmed.

"Christopher, try to calm down, so-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU LOST THAT RIGHT BY LYING TO ME THIS WHOLE TIME!"

Rage.

It was pure and deadly fury.

Gabriel felt a shiver go down his spine.

He didn't know this Christopher.

His child was calm, always eager to listen, to know more. This one looked headstrong and… dangerous.

"L-lying? I wasn't lying to you, son, I **am** yo-" His words were cut off again, disregarded.

His son wasn't listening.

He had his truth.

"AM I HIS SON?!"

Gabriel didn't know what to do.

He wouldn't listen if he tried to explain.

And he feared his child would hurt him in anger if he pushed anymore.

So, he tried confirming it, hoping he would get his say then.

"Yes, you are."

The air seemed to have become denser. Gabriel was about to speak again but Chris beat him to it.

"Are you just going to give me over to him, as if I never existed?" Asked the child, hollow voice, hollow eyes, just a shell.

"What are you talking about? Christopher, you are **my** son and you-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY! STOP LYING!" Rage was back full force but now he started crying. Turning around he was ready to flee, hide himself away and cry.

Gabriel couldn't let him leave like this.

Under no circumstances.

Taking a quick step Gabe grabbed his son's hand, gently but firmly.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Screamed Chris.

By the time Gabriel noticed what was going on it was too late.

The wand had been aimed at him, the tip started to glow. Gabriel had no time to move out of the way.

He released his child's hand, afraid the spell would hit him too if he was touching him.

Some kind of force hit him square in the chest.

Gabriel was thrown backwards into the wall. He heard his rib snap and felt the dizziness since his head hit the hard wall too.

But nothing could prepare him for what came next.

He felt as if something started eating him alive, literally.

Zillion needles pierced through his body and Gabriel gave a blood curling scream as he convulsed on the ground.

Christopher watched as if in slow motion.

He was so angry, he wasn't thinking. And so sad he couldn't withstand the touch of his so-called father. The wand jumped into his hand all on its own.

It was just an expulsion spell.

It wasn't supposed to harm him at all except maybe give him some bruises.

But his… his dad seemed to be in agony.

Seeing the tough but kind man who raised him convulsing on the ground and screaming his throat raw because of his damn temper and stupid spell made Christopher's heart sink.

He ran towards the door, entering the corridor quickly.

He mustered up everything he got.

He screamed.

"HELP!"

He was confused, scared and felt guilty.

He couldn't think straight he didn't know what else to do.

It lasted a few minutes but…

They came.

The headmaster, the two Aurors, even the Potions Master must have heard him.

"What happened?!" Exclaimed Severus once he looked at his lover, still wringing and screaming at the floor as the head injury kept bleeding. "What have you done?!" Asked Severus forcefully as he turned his head to the child, his child while running towards Gabriel.

"We were arguing… I-I couldn't… I fired a spell at him when he grabbed me, I…Will he be alright?" Stuttered Christopher, concerned for his father.

Severus knelt down at his lover's side, immediately firing off a diagnosis spell. His blood turned cold when he was shown the results. "His magic is about to blow up!" Screamed Severus, eyes fearfully connected to the blue ones of the headmaster for one second. Then he swept the man in his arms and pulled the both of them through the emergency channel, landing in the infirmary.

The rest quickly in tow.

"POPPY!" Screamed Severus as he rushed towards the first bed to put the still convulsing man down. Swishing his wand, the Potions Master immediately summoned the pain relieving potion. Forcing it down through his lover's throat had been a fight to not choke the man with it. He spilled most of it, therefore another one must have been administered.

By then, Poppy made an appearance.

"What is going on? Who is the man?" Asked the matron, bewildered.

"Untrained magic, about to blow up, help me!" Exclaimed Severus in short, summoning a calming draught, hoping it would affect the magic too.

Poppy gasped but didn't waste her time, summoning a flask of her own.

Severus recognized it.

A magic numbing potion.

He forgot she stored it for temperamental children with strong magic.

They fed him three vials immediately, they could worry about the side effects later.

"Please be alright," cried Christopher, standing near the hospital bed but far enough in order to give space to the Healer and Potions Master.

All of them waited for the potions to kick in but they didn't.

The magic was still alive, tearing the man's insides out.

"Take control, Gabe, don't give up!" Urged Severus, feeding him another pain-relieving potion.

It was bad.

It was really bad.

"Severus," warned the headmaster. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"I have to try…" Snarled Severus, then he sat on the bed and pressed the tips of his fingers to Gabriel's temple. Using legilimens, he slumped right into the hot boiling pit of agony.

"Gabriel! You need to calm down and take control over the magic!" Screamed the Potions Master, immediately trying to shield Gabe's mind from the pains of his own body.

"C-can't. H-hurts. The magic's… too much," it was so weak, Severus' eyes started to water.

This couldn't be.

Not now when they found each other after all those years.

"Fight, goddammit!" Yelled Severus, putting all his might into merging with Gabe for a while so he could show him. It worked but the magic… there was too much of it.

And since it wasn't Severus' he soon found himself exhausted.

"Stay with me, Gabe! I can't control it on my own! It's yours and now you have an idea of how, so, force it to listen to you!"

It was all for naught.

Once Severus exhausted himself, he couldn't maintain the mind link.

He fell to the ground, watching in horror as the thrashing suddenly stopped.

Then came the shockwave.

The castle shook and Severus was sure that everyone in it felt their magical core shiver, as he himself did. Poppy came out of the shock right after Albus, performing the diagnosis spell Severus used earlier.

With a sad expression, she shook her head.

Severus felt sick to his stomach as Gabe's last thought rang through his mind.

 _Take care of our son._

He knew he was dying but he didn't even feel sad, he just wanted to make sure, his son was alright.

"DAD!" Scream Christopher when he too came out of the shock.

Rushing towards the bed, everyone's heart cried out as the boy shook the lifeless body, begging his father to come back.

"How did this happen?" Asked Severus, his voice empty.

"How?" This time, he was looking at the headmaster.

"We supposed his magic protected Mr. Porter here up until his coming to Hogwarts in September. I can only guess but I think that meeting again Gabriel's magic tried to reconnect to his son. With the spell fired, it was refused and promptly returned to the man's body… thus killing him due to the backlash." Said the headmaster, his eyes sad.

The man he saw as a son had been broken again.

"Backlash," snorted Severus, not really able to believe it.

He was still exhausted and sitting on the ground but the motionless chest still sent chills down his spine, each time the man should have taken a breath. Why? Why were they able to reconnect, only to be torn apart so suddenly?

How much can actually happen in one day?

"I k-killed him?" stuttered the child as sobs tore out of him uncontrollably.

 _How could you just leave us here? What am I to do now?_

Severus looked to Poppy, helplessly pointing towards the calming draughts and nodding towards Christopher who was shaking, his head laid upon his father's chest.

"I-I'm so sorry," sobbed the child, clutching at his dead father's T-shirt.

Severus was starting to have trouble breathing as his own sobs threatened to come out.

.

* * *

Please don't damn me too much for leaving you hanging :D

Now, **review!**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Till next time!**

 **.**

 **See you!**


	9. The past can influence the future

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

 **WARNING:**

 **SLASH! MPREG! AU! Mentions of rape! Graphic sexual content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 / The past can influence the future**

* * *

Yeah... I guess some of you heard that I'm back so... as you see I wasn't wasting any time :D

Enjoy the new chapter ;)

* * *

.

Harry was standing in his playpen, holding onto the bars and looking at his mommy as she cooked the dinner. He knew daddy would be home soon because the sun was almost down. He looked at his plush toy of a big black dog. _Paddy?_ He picked it up and looked at it, babbling a question. How were they going to get out of the playpen and welcome daddy at the door? Harry tried to climb over the side of the playpen but he wasn't strong enough and kept falling back on his bum. He was getting frustrated and his bottom sore from all the falling.

He wished and wished and suddenly… he was outside of his playpen and so was Paddy. He grabbed the toy closer and stood up confidently. It's been almost three months since he started walking and the more he practised, the easier it was. He refused to crawl on the ground when he had two perfectly usable feet to walk on. He locked his eyes on the door and then let the playpen go, determined to make it to the door. The first few steps were okay but balancing for longer was a strain. But he made it.

He made it to the door.

"Dada." He said when he heard the entrance door open. Soon the door to their living room opened to.

"Honey, I'm home!" His daddy said, only noticing Harry when he pulled at his pants.

"Hey there, little guy. How come you're not in your playpen, hm?" He asked and scooped him up into his arms. Harry giggled and hugged his daddy close.

"Maaaa-gi." Harry said happily.

"What?" His daddy asked, confused.

"MAAA-GI." Harry explained again.

"I don't think I know that word." His daddy sighed and then kissed his forehead.

"MAAA-GI!" Harry pouted, sad that daddy didn't understand him.

"Magic. He's saying magic." Supplied his mommy when she came into the room. "Welcome home, love." She came over and then kissed her husband.

Harry wasn't happy. He wanted a kiss too. He reached out for his mommy, pulled her face close and pressed his cute little lips onto her cheek. Then he turned to his daddy again and did the same. "Looks like somebody's jealous." His daddy said before turning him in his arms and blowing a raspberry onto his stomach making Harry giggle and squeak.

"How did he get out of the playpen?" Lily asked, noticing her husband's hair was still wet from the rain. James usually dried himself before getting Harry, afraid of getting him wet and making Harry sick.

"From what he says, it was magic." James laughed as he blew another raspberry onto the child's back.

"Well… I think he has some magic in his diaper. Would you be so kind?" She arched her eyebrow - evidently teasing him but before he could reply she was off to the kitchen, laughing at his face. "Don't forget to put him on a potty! He has to learn somehow!"

Harry babbled and squeaked when his daddy's cold hand connected to his warm skin. His eyes filled with water when daddy put him on the potty. He hated sitting on the potty. He wanted to play! "UP!" He cried, trying to get off the potty.

"No, Harry. Big boys like you pee in the potty. I did too when I was your age." James said in a soothing voice but his hands kept Harry from standing up.

"NO!" Harry wailed.

"Yes." His daddy contradicted him.

"NO!"

"Y-"

"James." His mommy's voice called from the kitchen.

"Are you going to pee?" His daddy asked with a sigh.

"NO!" Harry had no idea what his daddy had asked.

"Alright." Harry was still pouting when his daddy tried to put a nappy on it so he didn't cooperate. In all the excitement he peed. All over the sofa and partly on his daddy. "Harry! For Merlin's sa-"

"James!" Lily snapped from the doorway that led to the kitchen.

"He did it on purpose!" James accused his son.

"He's 15 months old. He doesn't do things in spite." She said and swished her wand, cleaning both the sofa and her husband. "Harry! Don't you dare run around naked! It's too cold." She said, making her son stop in his tracks as he tried to toddle away.

"NO!" He said and continued to waddle his way away from his daddy.

"You triggered his 'nono' period so you can deal with him." She said simply to James before going back to the dinner. It was going to be ready soon. "And no magic!" She yelled. Using magic around the child's genitals wasn't good – the magazines for new mothers said so.

Harry screamed when his daddy caught him. "NO!" He yelled, still pouting.

"Harry, that is enough," James said in a firm voice, he wasn't playing games anymore.

Harry quieted down and let the nappy be put on him. He even let James put the pants on him but once he had his slippers on, he ran away from the room and to his mommy. She didn't comfort him. She told him to go and apologise to daddy but he didn't want to. He kept avoiding him for the rest of the evening.

He started crying when he felt a bad man standing outside the house. He was scared and so, he went and sat next to his daddy, cuddling close. He felt better when his daddy hugged him close and shushed him.

Then the house started trembling. "He's here," James said with his heart in his stomach. He had Harry safely tucked in his arms, rushing after Lily to the fireplace.

"It's not working! He must have put wards around the place!" Lily yelled, fear almost overflowing from her green eyes.

"Can you apparate?!" James yelled over the pounding. The house was shaking, debris and furniture falling everywhere as the dark lord tried to enter the house. "This can't be happening," James whispered when Lily shook her head. The wards wouldn't hold for long.

"What do we do?" Lily asked, looking at her husband and then at her baby son. "James! What do we do?!" She yelled when she heard a blast just outside the door.

"Take him upstairs and do the spell. I'll try to delay him as much as I can." He said in a rush and handed Harry over to her. He pulled her close and kissed her. Deeply but quickly. "I love you." He said and then leaned to kiss Harry's head. "I love you both." He added.

"We love you too," Lily replied, tears in her eyes.

"It's going to work. He'll be safe and Sirius will take care of him." James assured her.

"I know." She nodded.

"See you on the other side." He murmured helplessly, letting his tears flow.

"Race you there." She whispered back. "Give him your worst, Auror Potter." With that, she rushed upstairs into Harry's nursery.

"Dada!" Harry yelled after his daddy, wanting him to follow. But he didn't. He stayed standing at the beginning of the stairwell and soon Harry couldn't see him anymore when his mommy took cover in his room. Harry cried as his mommy whispered Latin words to him and he felt her magic gathering around him like a blanket. They heard a loud crack and the front door was blasted away. Spells were fired and Lily's heart bled when she heard the unforgivable curse and then utter terrifying silence. Harry cried. He could always feel his parents' magic, they shared a bond. Suddenly, one was gone. He couldn't feel his daddy and so, he started wailing.

The door to the nursery room was blasted away. "Get away from him and I'll let you live." The cold voice sent chills into Harry's small body.

"Not my Harry." Lily snarled and put Harry into the crib with her wand aimed at Voldemort.

"Have it your way then. Avada Kedavra."

Lily had no chance to retaliate. No shield would hold against that curse and she wouldn't step away just to get a shot at him. She couldn't let the curse past her and to Harry. She wouldn't. "MAMAAAAA!" Harry yelled, feeling his mommy's magic slipping away too. The bond was breaking.

"Now as for you." The bad man pointed a stick at him but Harry kept wailing for his mommy who was just lying there and wouldn't comfort him. "It's nothing personal, you see but you're standing in my way." The dark lord smirked and raised his wand to Harry's head. "Avada Kedavra."

Harry felt his parents' souls avert the attack back to the bad man but his head still got hit and the crib got turned over. He could see an old tiara hidden in a castle. Then there was some kind of a diary stashed away in an ancient manor and after that a ring in an old shack. The locket was next and he saw a weird looking creature in an ancient house in London. The golden cup was by far the prettiest but the small nasty looking trolls or whatever they were looked terrifying. He didn't understand what these things were. Then the images stopped but he was having a splitting headache.

Harry hoped that his parents were coming back to him, to soothe him but it didn't seem so. "We will always be looking out for you, Harry." His daddy said… why was he see-through though? "We love you, baby and we always will." His mommy cried. Harry tried to get up when he felt them leaving, crying after them to come back.

Soon he was running, trying to catch up to them. "WAIT!" His 30-year-old-self yelled.

"Harry? What are you doing here, son?" They both turned suddenly, curious looks in their eyes.

He hesitated. "I-I… no. It's… It's Gabriel." He supplied, confused. What has just happened?

"We know you go by a different name. But you were our little Harry when you were young." Lily said confidently, striding closer and hugging him. Gabriel was startled but his arms slowly crept up to circle around her. "I'm so sorry for everything." She whispered. "You were never supposed to go live with her."

Gabriel tensed. "I don't want to talk about that."

"It's okay, son. You have nothing to be ashamed of." James said and went in for a hug too. Gabriel couldn't help but be a bit annoyed that he was shorter than both his parents though biologically speaking he was ten years older at the moment.

"Where am I?" He asked and looked around. It was white everywhere. He recognized the place. It was the garden at Severus' house. The one they'd lived at after Gabriel stopped working in a brothel.

"Dead," James said once he pulled away.

"D-dead?" Gabriel stuttered.

"Not completely yet, no," Lily whispered and turned her head. Gabriel frowned and then followed her gaze, jumping away in horror. The creature lying on a ground next to them just a few feet away looked truly dreadful. It looked like a bony baby. Creepy bony baby. "This is the dark lord. His soul has been etched into your scar for almost 30 years." She explained.

"When it dies, you'll get an opening to go back to your body. If you wish to, of course." James added, eyeing the 'baby' in disdain. "We've still got a few minutes it seems."

"I can go back?" Gabriel asked, surprised.

"You can stay." James offered.

"James! He has a son back there! And Severus is also waiting for him." Lily chastised him.

"Don't remind me. Did you really have to pick _him_ of all people?" James sighed, looking at his son.

"JAMES!" Lily growled.

"What? Once he knows who Gabriel truly is, he'll hurt him. You know he will." James snapped back at her.

"Severus isn't like that!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Can you just stop?! How come I get to go back?" Gabriel asked, looking at his parents.

"Two soul pieces but only one death," Lily explained simply. "This one's going to die either way. You can fool death by letting him have only this soul-piece."

"I think it's a bit too much." Gabriel murmured and sat on the ground before he collapsed. "And what is it you said about Severus hurting me for who I am? What is my birth name?" He was so fricking confused.

"Harry Potter."

"Is that supposed to mean something or what?" Gabriel looked at the two of them.

"Snape hates me. He'll hate you too once he knows your true name." James supplied.

"No, he won't! Stop confusing him." Lily hissed and slapped her husband's arm.

"The sooner he knows, the better. He's thirty, he can still find someone else. The two of them are not even properly back together, they've only fucked so far!" James yelled back. Gabriel wanted to punch him but Lily beat him to that.

"He's the father of your grandchild for Merlin's sake and you still cannot drop that petty rivalry!"

"Precisely! He's sleeping with my son who's 20 years his junior! Harry was only 13!"

"It's not like Severus had known about it!"

"SHUT UP!" Gabriel yelled. "You are worse than two five-year-olds arguing over a candy bar, jeez." He was exasperated. "I think I'm going to be leaving soon and I don't want the last few minutes we have together spend by watching you arguing." He added arms crossed over his chest.

 _"_ _A miracle shall reunite the lovers once separated. With a powerful sister at his side, the two siblings shall bring a peace long desired. A pact of all the living creatures shall take hold and the brother and sister will as the blessings be known."_

"What was that?" Harry looked around, shocked. The voice had come from all sides.

"Fate?" James grinned.

"Shut up, James. That was Rowena. She's having premonitions even in death." Lily explained.

Suddenly, some kind of vortex appeared. Gabriel noticed the weird 'baby' soul was almost completely see-through. He heard his son cry from the vortex and made a few long strides towards it. A hand caught his before he was pulled into a group family hug. "We love you."

"I love you too. It might have sucked at the beginning but thank you for saving my life." He whispered, clutching them close. "I have to go."

"Take care." Lily patted his cheek gently while James ruffled his hair.

Then Gabriel was gone and the vortex closed.

A woman appeared instead.

"He's not going to remember anything that happened here, is he?" Lily asked Rowena sadly.

"He will. In due time."

...

Suddenly, Chris felt a hand patting his head gently. "Stop cryin', baby, I am here. Daddy's here," mumbled Gabriel, still half asleep. "D'ya have a nightmer'?" Slurring the words together, he tried to open his eyes.

Everyone's eyes were all of a sudden glued to the man on the bed. Christopher hiccoughed, not sure if he hadn't imagined his father talking. But the hand was still there, massaging his scalp.

Gabriel opened his eyes, slightly disoriented.

"Where'm I?" Pushing himself up a bit Gabe looked around, taking in all the shocked faces he started to remember. "Right… I am at Hogwarts now, am I?" Asked the man, completely unaware of why they all stared at him.

"Dad!" Yelled Chris brokenly, tearing up again as he jumped into his father's arms. "You were dead," whispered the child, clutching his dad even closer, not willing to let go.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Gabriel but he cringed slightly at the sudden assault since his ribs hurt like hell. But then it occurred to him, the quarrel, the anger, and the spell.

Then pain.

The first one to react had been Poppy who swished her wand, firing off another diagnosis spell, not believing her eyes. By then, everyone else in the room stood with their wands ready.

"Poppy, how is this possible?" Asked Albus, concerned the young child might have performed necromancy with his accidental magic.

"I-I don't understand, he was dead. Now he reads normally bar the broken ribs and cracked skull, he's all healthy and surely the same man. There is no trace of dark magic, he's just… exhausted magic wise." Said the matron, staring at the man in front of her.

"What are you talking about? How could I be dead? And stop gawking at me for the love of god, I'm not for sale," growled Gabriel. Then he whined since Chris made his grip even stronger.

"You were dead for five minutes Mr. Porter. Magic confirmed you were already in the realm of the dead, we are merely cautious since there are the dark arts that can somewhat bring back the dead, even at the cause of the person's mind." Explained Albus, pointing his wand to the ground, nodding over to the Aurors to do the same.

Severus though wasn't persuaded so easily.

"Who gave birth to Christopher?" Asked the Potions Master, not willing to back down unless he had a proof this man wasn't just a mindless, orders obeying puppet.

Gabriel frowned when he felt his son tense and pull away, but then the child caught his hand, still not ceasing all the contact. "We weren't able to finish our talk." Hissed Gabe as he nodded towards his son. "And you test my patience, demanding I reveal **my** secrets in front of other people."

The wand disappeared and Severus crossed the distance between them in a record time as he swept the man into a hug too.

"Don't die on me now, okay?"

"As you wish."

Half an hour later, filled with some other potions, Madame Pomfrey was finally satisfied with Gabriel's state. To the man's utmost surprise, his son didn't leave his side, still holding onto his hand.

"Thank you for your help," said Gabe once he was sure the nurse was done. "I would appreciate if you'd give us some privacy, now, my son and I still have some matter to discuss."

"Hell no. Last time you were left alone, this happened, I won't go through that again." Hissed Severus, his furious eyes aimed at his son.

"Severus, you promised," growled Gabriel. Christopher was going to get disciplined but it was going to be on his terms, not Severus' while the man was angry. "He will get punished, he knows that but first I need to clean up this mess. It was just a misunderstanding, I won't let him suffer any longer. Now. Leave."

"Well, I shall take my leave then, Kingsley, Dora, follow me," murmured the headmaster. "I wish you a quick recovery, Mr. Porter." And with that, he left the infirmary, the two Aurors right behind him.

"I can certainly see when I'm not wanted. Mr. Porter, do not strain yourself, you need to rest as much as you can. I'll be in my office, should you need me, just press the button on the side of your bed," pointing towards the red button she waited for Gabriel to nod before leaving herself.

"I'll wait outside, any sign of struggle I'm going in," snapped the Potions Master, once he understood Gabe wanted him out too, despite his protest.

"I'm sorry," sniffled Christopher once they were alone. "I was just so angry I didn't think I could really hurt you with that curse," explained the child as tears started to stream down his face. "I'm so sorry, daddy, I'm sorry." He kept repeating the sentence, even after Gabe swept him into his arms and rocked him, trying to calm his son. "I di-didn't want you to d-die." It was coming out in hiccoughs and Gabe was very close to crying too.

"It's okay, baby. I'm alright. You didn't know. I should have approached the matter differently." Whispered Gabe into his ear, petting the black hair.

"I'm sorry I flipped out… b-but why didn't you tell me before? Why wait until now? Am I adopted?"

"Wow, Chris, hold on," said Gabriel as he pulled away, sitting his son in front of himself on the bed. "Let's calm down first, alright?" Asked the man as he wiped away his son's tears with his thumbs.

"Okay." Whispered Chris, eyes cast down on his hands.

"Son, look at me, please."

It took a while, but the child did, he immediately started crying again, though.

"Will you let me finish this time before exploding again?"

"Yes," nodded the boy eagerly, wiping the tears into his left sleeve.

"Okay, then. First thing you need to know… is that I can change my appearance," started Gabriel, turning his eyes blue, then brown for a minute, before changing it back. "I could make myself look older too, even higher and I did just that when I was young." Gabriel wanted to approach this very carefully, he was set on telling the truth but he didn't yarn for his son to know about his past 'profession' in the brothel. "The second thing you need to know is that in the wizarding world, it is possible for two men or two women, to have a child." Watching his child's reaction, a confused frown wasn't exactly what he expected.

"I know that… I-I read a book about it. It's rare but it's not uncommon." Nodded Chris, watching his father with a confused glare. "Why?"

"Well, it's kind of connected to what I wanted to talk about… hold on a minute, how come you've read a book about this?" Arching one eyebrow, Gabe gave his son a glare. "Christopher?" Growled the man when he saw the child squirm in his place.

"I-I was looking at the book about healing magic, the s-sixth volume," whispered Chris, his eyes looking anywhere but at his father. "I didn't look at the pictures I just read the paragraphs and skipped the parts about s-sex, I swear."

"Okay, I believe you, but we'll talk about this later. Anyway… I met Severus before, we… were a couple for a while, except he didn't know I was so young. We got separated one day but I wasn't aware something was already happening. I didn't know about the magical world. I thought something was wrong with my DNA," shrugging his shoulders, Gabriel thought how to share this news. "One morning I was struck by a horrible pain in my stomach I didn't know what was going on I thought… I thought I was going to die," taking a deep breath Gabriel looked at his son, it still felt uncomfortable to talk about that.

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Chris, confused. He had a suspicion but it couldn't be, right?

"I gave birth to you," whispered Gabriel, as he stretched out his hand and patted his son's cheek.

It was quiet then, none of them really knew what to say after that.

"You're both my fathers, then," murmured Chris, still in shock. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I wouldn't believe you?" His mind was going into panic again. "Didn't you trust me to keep it quiet?"

"CHRIS," firm and commanding, Gabriel was not going to let his son get away with another temper tantrum. "Behave and I will explain."

Christopher sat down, that look was all it took. His dad was telling him to listen or he'd get angry. The last time he didn't listen he'd had been writing the same sentence over and over again for a whole month. "I'm sorry."

Gabe nodded, it was good to know he still had his parenting charm.

"As I said before, I had no idea the Wizarding World existed. I couldn't accept what happened so I… suppressed my memories, filled that gap with fake ones. I remembered when Severus came to explain why he stole your blood." Petting the black hair again, Gabriel gave a small smile.

"I guess I have two of you to take care of now do I?" Chuckled the child.

"Careful, you're not off the hook, just yet," warned Gabriel, then his eyes softened. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm good. I'm glad you're still my father."

"Baby, no one would be able to take you from me, even if you weren't my blood." Smiled Gabe, as he swept the boy back into his arms. "I love you, son. You are my everything, you know?"

"I love you too, dad."

As they hugged each other, something occurred to Christopher.

"What is going to happen now? I mean, professor Snape is… supposed to go in jail, right? I-I don't think I want him to go, now that I know… I would like to get to know him. Is that alright?" The question was evident in his eyes, he was asking for permission.

"Of course, it's alright, he's your father too. And he wants to get to know you." Assured him Gabriel.

"What do we do, then?"

"We'll figure something out. Now… you can let him in if you want to get to know him," urged Gabe as he inclined his head towards the door. He suspected that Severus was still there, ready to interfere should something happen.

"What if he doesn't like me? He seemed pretty pissed before, that I cursed you," whispered Chris, suddenly sad again as he remembered what he'd done to his dad.

"Mind your language. And don't worry. He will love you, he just needs to get to know you." Assured him Gabe. He just hoped his lover wouldn't be an arse. "I will be here the whole time, he knows what behaviour I despise, he'll make an effort."

 _Otherwise I'll kick his ass._

"Okay."

Christopher made his way towards the door, slowly opening it. His Potions Master stood right there, black eyes falling upon him immediately, wand at the ready. "Dad says, you can come in," whispered Christopher, eyeing the man carefully, he was still quite wary.

"Severus, put away the wand, I'm fine," chastised Gabriel immediately. He was going to punish Chris later, he didn't need a constant reminder of what he had done. Not yet at least.

"Alright then, I assume you've finished your talk?" Asked the Potions Master, looking from his lover towards his son.

"We have." Nodded Gabriel. "Christopher, this is your father, Severus Tobias Snape. Severus, this is your son, Christopher Gabriel Porter."

The two of them looked at each other awkwardly but then Severus extended his hand.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Christopher." Said Severus as he studied his son as if for the first time. This was going to be hell, he had no idea how to raise a child.

How on earth is he going to learn how to raise an 11-year-old?

 _I will learn._

 _I want to keep them._

 _I have to keep them both._

"Likewise, sir." Replied Chris, hoping the man wouldn't mind his sweaty hand.

 _Oh my god I'm so nervous._

"You can drop the formalities. While we are alone you may call me by my first name. Switch to 'father' whenever you feel comfortable to," saying that, Severus brought another wave of silence.

"Well… are you comfortable enough, to tell me something about yourself? When were you born? What do you like to do?" The questions continued and soon, those two were locked in a conversation about Potions.

 _You two… really look alike._

Gabriel didn't even have to say anything, those two were at ease with each other it seemed. Sometime along their conversation, Severus apologised for his treatment of Christopher, sincerely and the child accepted it.

Without the two of them noticing, Gabriel fell asleep, exhausted after the eventful day.

.

* * *

Well, so here it is.

I plan on posting some day next week.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Till next time!**

 **.**

 **See you!**


	10. Hardships of being a father-son

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

 **WARNING:**

 **SLASH! MPREG! AU! Mentions of rape! Graphic sexual content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 / Hardships of being a father/son**

* * *

I'm back! Thanks for your reviews! Again!

And sorry for not updating so long!

I guess I just didn't have the right inspiration.

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

.

It was barely 5 in the morning but Severus was already up and headed towards the infirmary. After he noticed Gabriel sleeping, he was about to walk Christopher back to his dorms but the child wanted to stay with his dad.

He didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise.

After saying goodnight, he left for his chambers but he couldn't sleep once he woke up, hence the trip to the infirmary.

Upon entering he expected Gabe to still be asleep and Christopher to be in the bed next to it. As it was, Chris was comfortably snoring in his dad's bed but the man wasn't anywhere near. Then he heard the shower.

It seemed Gabe woke up and went snooping around, since he found the bathroom.

Severus smirked, he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

Quietly walking in, he locked the door then wordlessly put up a discreet barrier. "Chris, is that you? Give me five minutes and I'll be out." Came Gabriel's voice from the shower. Severus undressed himself as fast as he possibly could, he wanted to feel the man again. "Chris?" By then, Severus opened the door and slithered inside the shower. "Chris what are you… Severus?"

"Gabriel," smirked the man as he leant down for a kiss.

"What are you doing here? Where's Chris?" Asked Gabe once they separated for air.

"Relax, he's still sleeping. I came to see you." Answered Severus as he once again devoured those sinful lips, hands roaming all over the other man's body.

"W-wait," managed Gabriel in between the kisses.

"What now?" Growled Severus. Both of them were sporting an all telling boner, they couldn't just stop. Well…, they could but Severus would be certainly grumpy all day if they did.

 **Not so graphic as the last one but there is a sex scene (skip if you're squeamish or underage)**

"Chris…, he's going to overhear." Murmured Gabe, hardly resisting the man in front of him.

"Give me some credit, would you? I put up a barrier, we can hear him, he won't hear us. Now… where were we?" With that said, Severus latched himself onto his lover's left nipple.

Gabriel groaned.

Sneaking his hand down he took both of their cocks and started pumping slowly, making Severus release a deep moan. Soon, the Potions Master's fingers found their way into that tight little ass and started to prepare the entrance for something much bigger.

"Turn around." Commanded Severus after a while.

He was close and he wanted more than just a handjob.

"Be gentle. I'm still sore after yesterday's rodeo." Whispered Gabriel as he laid his hands on the tiles, leaning forward a bit, sticking his arse up.

Severus kissed his shoulder, then positioned himself and slowly eased himself inside. Turning his head Gabriel leant in for a kiss as Severus moved.

Thrust.

"Sev-Severus… I won't be able to… hold out much longer," whimpered Gabriel between the moans. Suddenly a hand appeared on his penis, stroking him.

"S-Severus!" Gabriel was on the brink of coming.

This time Severus didn't want to torture his lover, he just wanted to give him pleasure. Gabriel was still recovering, he couldn't pound into him like did two nights prior.

"Come, Gabriel." With that whispered into his ear, Gabe lost the rest of his resolve and did just that. He came all over Severus' hand, feeling his lover emptying his load inside him also. They were both breathing heavily.

Severus hugged him around the middle, still connected they stayed under the shower for another five minutes.

"Sev, I need to get cleaned up before Chris wakes, he doesn't know we're… I don't even know what we are." Murmured Gabriel as he pulled away and turned around, facing Severus.

"For now, I would say we are lovers. We'll figure out the rest as we go on, alright?" Asked the Potions Master, hugging Gabriel close.

"Alright I guess," nodded Gabriel.

Not long after he felt fingers inside his channel, trying to clean out the sperm.

 **Okay, you are safe from around here**

After they were both thoroughly showered they got dressed and headed back after checking no one was watching the bathroom door.

"Shush…" Murmured Gabriel trying to pacify his restlessly sleeping son who was thrashing all around the bed.

"Dad?" Came back softly as Christopher cracked his eyes open. "I'm so sorry, dad," wept the child once again. Christopher had nightmares throughout the entire night where he watched his father die repeatedly.

"It's okay, Chris, go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

It was breaking Gabe's heart to see his son so scared for him but he was adamant in punishing the child. This couldn't happen again.

Next time, it doesn't have to end so well.

Letting out almost an unnoticeable sigh the young man swept away the stray strand of his son's hair from his face, then proceeded to gently pet the boy, lulling him back to sleep.

 _How can I ever get close enough to them?_

 _Will I ever feel like I'm not an intruder?_

Severus watched from a distance as this confrontation passed but he didn't feel comfortable to break the silence, even after Chris fell asleep.

 _It was so intimate I feel like an unwelcomed viewer._

Gabriel's hand was still moving back and forth on the child's head and across his right cheek. He was so calm when he had his father watching over him.

A spike of anger welled up inside the potions Master as he remembered the reason he was robbed from this, from his family. If he ever knew who they were, he would kill them.

No…

He would torture them.

Maybe after he felt justified… would he grant them the mercy and kill them.

Gabriel and Christopher were his family but because of those scumbags… Severus didn't share the bond these two had.

He wanted it.

He wanted it so badly it hurt.

 _I_ _ **will**_ _have it._

He took a series of deep breaths, he needed to calm himself. He was no good to anybody if he were to be angry. Taking in the scenery of a loving father tending to his son, something caught Severus' eye. There, on the night table laid a piece of parchment, each line was numbered, the whole thing was filled with Christopher's scribble.

 _I shall control my temper at all times with no exception. It can result in dire consequences if I don't since I could injure those who are close by._

It was written precisely 127 times so far. It seemed the child was supposed to have continued. Severus quickly checked his son but he was still sleeping. "Gabriel, what is this?" Asked the Potions Master, showing him the parchment.

"Oh, he already started I see," smiled the man as he took in what was being shown to him. "These are his lines. This is the way I punish him." Explained Gabriel.

"You're kidding, right? You have him write lines? He killed you for Merlin's sake!" Cursed Severus as he threw the parchment back onto the night table, angry at his lover for being so lenient.

Gabriel didn't say anything else but he stood up and made his way over to the other side of the hospital wing.

"I know what he did. I also know my son." Started Gabriel fully intending to explain this to Severus. He would not be swayed in his decision. "What happened is inexcusable. I know that."

Gabe made a slight pause as he looked into those black still a bit angry eyes.

"Chris knows that," he added firmly.

Then he waited a bit for the information to sink in.

"I know my son and I can tell what works best. As I told you earlier I don't support abuse. Had he been at home he would have his privileges taken away. I would have assigned him chores along with those lines but he's at Hogwarts now. This is a personal matter and I won't put him up at a disadvantage among his peers by restricting him to his common room or our room even." Explained Gabriel.

"This is not who I am. Who we are. I didn't raise him that way. But know this. Christopher is very aware of my feelings right now. He screwed up, big time. He's sorry and he's ashamed of his actions from the other day. That is who I raised him to be. He was wrong and he knows that. He knew he would get punished but it's not the punishment he fears… it's me being disappointed in him he hates. Do you understand?" Arching his eyebrow, Gabriel waited for Severus to nod.

It didn't come.

"No, I don't understand. He physically hurt you. Being sorry is not enough. I know children. If they don't remember the punishment they are inclined to push again. What if he thinks he can get away with hurting you? Now that he knows he only gets to do lines." Spit Severus dangerously, he had one mind about spanking the child, only his promise to Gabriel kept him at bay.

That and the small connection he made with the boy the previous day. He wasn't willing to tarnish that just yet. Not while Gabriel was still trying to explain this to him.

"Watch your tongue Severus, this is my son, you're talking about." Hissed Gabriel, sensing the tension but ready to defend his child.

"Unless you have forgotten. He is **our** son." Smirked Severus right back.

"I know but you don't share that deep of a bond."

That hurt but Severus knew it to be the truth.

"You weren't there when he first looked at me and smiled, finally able to see. His first steps and words. You weren't there helping along the way… I was. I was there when he bit me for fun, not understanding it hurt. Or when he pulled my hair, laughing and giggling. He was angry when I took away his toys, screaming his lungs out but he learned. Once he understood he was hurting me he was sorry. He would go all petting… out of a sudden even though he couldn't even talk yet. He was amazing. He **is** amazing and I am so proud of him." Sniffled Gabriel as his eyes became all watery.

"I-I know it's hard to hurt your child but you need to raise him, not give him a free hand to do as he pleases." Tried Severus once more, not really believing his own words as he saw the green eyes.

"You still don't understand. I raised him to not fear punishments but to accept them with head held high. But he still doesn't like them and he behaves in order to not get one. When I see other children yelling and smirking, even rolling their eyes at their parents I know I raised my son well because he would never do that. I cornered him and he came to the wrong conclusion. He was scared and he lashed out. It was wrong but it wasn't just his fault alone. We both should have handled things differently. He is aware of the consequences now and it scared him bad." Gabriel's eyes looked over to the bed where his son lay in covers, thrashing around once again.

With a sigh, Gabriel made his way back to him.

"I didn't assign him the lines. He was doing them on his own."

And with that, he sat down on the bed, once again trying to calm his child.

"What do you mean by that?"

Gabriel pursed his lips.

"He knew I would punish him like this so he started on his own, fully aware I will not tell him to stop and maybe even add to the work."

Severus only stared.

 _Is he making this up? Or is he saying what I think he's saying?_

 _Did the kid willingly prolonged his punishment?_

 _Could he really be that sorry?_

"What did you mean, you won't tell him to stop? Doesn't he have some kind of number to strive for?" Asked Severus, quite calm now, awaiting an answer.

"No. He is always to write until the message has sunk. Usually, I would tell him to stop after a few days, once it had been three weeks… but not this time. He will write them as long as he himself sees fit."

"What stops him from entirely bailing on this punishment then? He could just say he gets it and be done with it, couldn't he?" Scoffed Severus, he really didn't get this kind of punishment.

"He is not going to do that." Assured him Gabriel.

"How can you be so sure of that?"

 _How can he be so calm, so confident when our son almost killed him just yesterday?_

"Because he doesn't wish to disappoint me."

It was as simple as that.

Severus couldn't understand.

He would believe it when he saw it.

He wouldn't be alive today if he went on his trust for other people.

"Very well. Do as you please."

They were done talking about this topic. Severus finally understood Gabriel wouldn't change his methods and Gabriel refused to rise to the bait again. He had his say, he wouldn't repeat it.

After Severus conjured a table and summoned a house elf to bring them some breakfast, Gabriel woke up his son. They ate in silence, none of the adults willing to speak up first, leaving Christopher to wallow in his guilt as he chewed on the toast.

That day was the new beginning, for all three of them. Not only did Severus scheduled everyday lessons with Gabriel but he agreed to teach his son far more about potions than the kids were learning in a regular class. It was Gabe's idea actually since he remembered his son's earlier letters where he'd shared he in fact really enjoyed Potions.

Christopher spent that day cooped up in the library where the ever-watchful eye of Madame Pince chased away all those gossiping idiots from his house who had come to collect information about his father. He was going over his assignments at first, his homework had to be done, but once he was finished he pulled out some spare pieces of parchment and continued with his lines.

 _I shall control my temper at all times with no exception. It can result in dire consequences if I don't since I could injure those who are close by._

It was torturing. Each time he wrote the first sentence he remembered his outburst and the curse he sent at his dad. He felt the echo of his all-consuming anger and shuddered in fear. He didn't want to feel like that. Never again. How could he let that happen? How could he get so riled up? Over nothing really! He knew his dad would never have left him.

He just had been so angry!

Shaking his head Chris kept on writing.

He was hurting.

But he deserved the pain.

He welcomed the shame.

He wasn't supposed to jump into conclusions.

If only he had let his dad explain.

The second sentence wasn't all that better. It was worse to say the truth. The wave that had shaken his magical core had been disgusting. It had reeked of death and sorrow. His dad had been dead. Although it had been only for a few minutes. Excruciating few minutes. And it had been Christopher's fault! It was all on him. From what he gathered it was inexplicable. His dad should have stayed dead and no one could say exactly why it hadn't happened.

Chris couldn't even imagine what would have happened if his dad really had died.

He had nobody else.

He could never really connect with other children his age. He was too private and no one really stuck around a little bit longer… they never even tried to gain his trust.

He had Severus, that was true.

 _I don't even know the guy… not yet at least._

It was a very tough morning. He was still jumpy from the nightmares he had. Dreams didn't come very often. On top of it, he didn't remember most of those he **did** dream about.

This time it was different. He could see it clearly in front of him.

His dad was dying in his dreams. Again and again. Being engulfed by a slimy horrifying green light. His eyes cold and unmoving, not really seeing anything. And that awful bone-chilling laughter in the background.

"Hey, wha'ya doing?"

 _What'ya doing huh?_

Chris looked up when he heard the sentence. He had red hair pulled up into a small ponytail but even then, the hair looked still pretty messy. Chewing on a bubble gum the boy was staring at him with his ebony black eyes. He was propped up on his hands as they rested on the table, he was leaning a bit forward but not enough to feel threatening. Small nose, tight but smiling lips – he looked friendly enough.

"What is it to you?" Asked Christopher. A quick look to his watch told him it was already past lunchtime. He had been so engulfed in his work he didn't even notice everyone leaving. Well, everyone except the boy in front of him. It didn't really matter. He wanted to go visit his dad again, maybe he could summon an elf to bring him some snack, he realized he was quite hungry.

"Just tryin' to make a conversation," the boy explained as he sat down on the stool right opposite of Christopher.

"Why?"

It was cold, Christopher knew but he didn't remember the guy from any of his lessons even though he seemed to be a first year as himself. His clothes were screaming 'troublemaker' from afar and that was something Christopher wanted to avoid especially now that he was in trouble too.

"I can feel your magic. You are like me but I can help you control it. Teach you how to bend it to your will." Said the boy casually while he watched Christopher as he packed his things from the table.

"What do you mean?"

He hated to admit it but this spiked his interest.

"You don't know? You're a metamorphmagus like me." Exclaimed the boy enthusiastically and then… his eyes changed to mirror Christopher's. "I can do a lot more." Smirked the boy when he saw he finally got his target's attention. Then he changed completely. "I can't hold the form long and it takes time to learn to morph but you can get there… with my help." He was smiling again but it was so unnatural for Christopher to see his face… so overturned. It wasn't like looking into a mirror. It was completely different… and it spiked his interest.

But as fast as it began it slowly died when the boy turned back.

"Hate to break it to you but I'm not like you. Never turned in my life." Sighed Christopher averting his eyes… he got all excited over nothing. How dumb could he be?

"And what do you call this?" Smirked the boy, taking a strand of Christopher's hair and showing it him.

 _Holy rabies…_

It was red and slowly turning to orange, then to pink.

 _Change back!_

Just like that, his hair became black again.

"You'll learn fast. The name's Edward Remus Lupin. Got the middle name from ma' father. But everybody calls me Teddy. First year Gryffindor, nice to meet you." As he stood up, the boy, Teddy, offered his hand.

 _I don't know this guy… but can I afford to deny his help?_

 _I can't walk around changing my hair like a rainbow._

 _Seems I've got no choice._

"Christopher Porter, Slytherin… but you already knew that, didn't you?" Replied Chris without accepting the other boy's hand. "Now tell me what you want for this."

"Aw… that's cold, mate." Snickered Teddy withdrawing his hand and sticking it back into his pocket. "I haven't really thought about it." Said Teddy as he leaned back in his chair and looked up towards the ceiling. "It just crossed my mind it might be fun to have a friend who can change like me but if you feel the need to get even you can perhaps sit with me during potions?" He was quiet for a while, thinking about a way to explain. He decided for a direct approach and looked into those pretty green eyes. "Professor Snape's a good teacher no doubt about that but he doesn't quite like me because of my father. You must have noticed he's quite a jackass towards the other houses but I can almost feel his hate when he's looking at me. It's very intimidating really and the number of points he's taken! But if I sit with a Slytherin he might be inclined to… shall we say… be a bit lenient, wouldn't you say?" He was smiling again.

"So… will you take my hand this time?"

 _Is this guy for real?_

 _He's speaking like a rocket… did he even breathe during his speech?_

 _Is he telling the truth? He could be lying for all I know._

 _But what do I've got to lose?_

 _If he says who he is it would be beneficial to make friends with him. Crazy but loyal and reckless._

 _If he's lying and this was a way to trick me… he might be a sneaky snake in the skin of a lion. Still… it would be most interesting and useful to become acquaintances._

 _And if he's both?_

 _Even better._

"Yes."

"That's good to hear."

"Well… Seeing as we're done here I shall excuse myself. I am rather hungry since I left out lunch. I bid you a good day," smirked Christopher when he stood up and picked up his bag. After a slight consideration, he smiled a bit. "Friend."

He left with a slight nod.

Chris was replaying the entire conversation in his head. He was a metamorphmagus. He was going to learn to control this ability. He had an acquaintance. He had a friend.

"Wait up, Chris! I'll walk with you!"

He didn't turn to wait but he shortened his step.

"We didn't really set a time. So, when do you want to start our training? Perhaps tonight before curfew?" Asked the smiling Gryffindor, now sporting a Slytherin green hair.

"I can't tonight. I have something else scheduled, maybe tomorrow before breakfast?" Suggested Christopher, he was getting excited already.

"Sure, I don't mind getting up early… even if it's Monday." Smirked Teddy. They chatted a bit more about potions and defence. Teddy liked potions but he wasn't very fond of the hate he could feel from his professor. He despised the defence since the professor couldn't really keep a track of the lesson plan. It was taught by a retired Auror. But the guy loved talking about himself mostly. The only spells he was teaching the students had been those he used himself during raids or when he had been attacked. Senior Aurors use very difficult and various spells. The guy knew his stuff but how can you hope to teach a three-way full-body repelling shield to the first years if they had only been shown twice?

Not going to happen!

Even Abe Malfoy couldn't do it. And he's a Ravenclaw who gets almost everything right.

"So… this is the Slytherin's common room?" Asked Teddy when they stopped in front of a painting.

"Not really," replied Chris, then he whispered the password.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya."

.

PS: I'm not a mother. I don't have any children. The only kids I interact with are those of my brother but they are toddlers still so I have no idea how to discipline a child so please..., don't criticise the imaginary discipline :D

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Till next time!**

 **.**

 **See you! (soon hopefully)**

 **PS: Wash your hands, keep yourself protected and stay healthy!**


End file.
